Sunsets & Swelling Hearts
by sharpie x3
Summary: Sunsets. That’s how I’m going to mark time, something beautiful and significant, marking the end of a perfect day and leading towards the night. Being in love doesn't mean your life is perfect. You can have haters and family issues. Troyella
1. A Sunset and a Song

**Author's Note: **Here's a new story from me, obviously a Troyella(If you want to read a Troypay go to my profile.) I enjoy writing this one very much. Give me your support and review please. I'm hoping to get at least five reviews :) The next chapter should be up by the end of this weekend, so check back shortly.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Sunset and a Song**

I stare ahead at the glowing sun, contemplating what could happen tonight. A slight breeze chills the air, and I shiver, surrounded by plants of all sorts. I feel someone's hands on my shoulder as he gently rests a warm jacket, smelling like my favorite person in the world, over my shoulders.

"I should have known," I say with a genuine smile on my face while turning my head towards Troy Bolton standing behind me.

"Montez," he smiles, "We can't have you getting a cold, now can we?" Something about his saying my name sends chills down my spine. It lifts my heart and sounds very alluring. I walk towards the short bench as to not have him notice his effect on me, and I take a seat.

"But Bolton, I'm already sick."

"Oh?" he raises his eyebrow and sits very closely next to me, "Of what may I ask?"

"Oh, you can ask, but I won't tell you," I tease with him. I'm sick of not being able to touch him, to kiss him. All the while I have to force myself not to. I hope tonight can change that. I hope I can just reach and touch his face, have a claim on him, be able to call him my boyfriend.

"Oh come on, you know you want to tell me," he flashes a bigger smile than before, and I get butterflies in my stomach. My heart skips a beat. It takes a while for me to collect my thoughts, but I have to turn away first.

I shake my head teasingly, but respond, "Maybe I'll tell you later, tonight." He faces me and laughs, filling the air with his voice and tingling my ears.

"I can't wait." I relax some more, and Troy puts his arm around me, breaking the barrier. I rest my head on his shoulder lightly and look at the sunset once again. It burns and glows and is truly beautiful. It's like a song, burning with passion and emotion. I breathe in the smell of Troy. I sigh contentedly and close my eyes. It's better than a kiss. It's perfect here next to him.

We sit there for what seems like hours, but in reality it's just a couple of minutes. Suddenly Troy starts singing quietly in my ear, his lips brushing me ever so slightly and his breath warming, "It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart," I chime in, "the start of something new."

I remember that day I first met Troy in the ski lodge when we sang the same song. From the first time I set eyes on him, I loved him. His smile was welcoming and his presence made me feel better. If it was anyone but him with me that night, I would have never sang. I wouldn't have had the courage to do so. When he opened his mouth and looked at me, confidence surged within me. Now I feel the same here, the feeling of ecstasy. Nothing can ruin this moment, not even...Oh shoot, the science decathlon. I have to be there. I'm going to be late. "Troy, I have to go, the science decathlon. Good luck at the game," I say hurriedly while sliding off his jacket and giving it back to him. His eyes widen.

"Oh man, I totally forgot," he says while rubbing his face with his hands.

"Me too. You have that effect on me," I let slip, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, don't make fun," I joke, but he shakes his head.

"Go win and come back to see us win," he says to me, but I'm already gone, rushing down the stairs.

Sunsets. That's how I'm going to mark time, something beautiful and significant, marking the end of a perfect day and leading towards the night...


	2. Falling in Love

**Chapter 2: Falling in Love**

"And the Wildcats win!" The cheer reverberates throughout the room, and a veil of shock and excitement covers the basketball court. Troy turns to me and catches my eye. His face is covered with disbelief and seems to be asking me what just happened. I don't quite know the answer and can only stare back it him. Even though he just finished playing the championship game and sweated like crazy, he's way too gorgeous. I look away, not for the first time this night, to collect my thoughts. Suddenly I realize why everyone is celebrating and I run up and embrace Troy.

"You won," I whisper tentatively in his ear. For a few seconds he just lets it sink in. He just did the impossible. He along with his teammates just beat out the state's top basketball team, and now East High is number one.

A huge grin spreads over his face and seem to reach his twinkling blue eyes. Warmth spreads over my body, and the excitement kicks in. It's an all time high right now. From the corner I spot Taylor and Chad screaming and jumping up together. I smile to myself. Whether they know it or not, they have chemistry. I pull my head a few inches from Troy's face and forget everything else while just staring deeply into his startling eyes staring back at mine. Do we have that chemistry?

Troy puts his warm, inviting hand on my shoulder, gently brushing my dark hair, catching my breath. I can't help but smile. For an eternity we seem to stare at each other until his face comes closer still. My urge to kiss him grows stronger, and I can't stand it. His thumb moves up and down my neck, leaving a hot trail. I close my eyes and—

"Gabriella!" At the last moment Taylor screams and slides into Troy and me, almost causing me to fall, but Troy puts his arm around my waist, steadying me. 'Thanks' my smile seems to say to him once I catch his eye.

"Oh sorry!" Taylor exclaims and steals a glance at the person next to me, the person with whom I am secretly in love and yearn to kiss as we were just about to. "Oh," she says with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous look on her face, "Whatever it is I had to say can wait." She scampers away and bumps into Chad, and this time she falls. Out of the corner of my eye I see his helping her up and giving her a kiss once done doing so. My best friend's face turns rosy red and I can't help but glance at Troy and laugh.

"How cute," I observe.

"Yeah," laughs Troy, "About a week ago Chad 'came clean' about liking Taylor. He called a meeting and everything and was freaking out. He thought we'd disown him or something and that she would never go out with him."

"Taylor too. It was really adorable. I guess Chad's her 'lunk-head basketballus moronus jock,'" I laugh to myself, remembering when our separate groups of friends tried to keep us apart. They had 'cornered' me in a classroom and were trying to convince me basketball players and proclaimed geniuses don't mix. They even gave me live video feed of the basketball team getting Troy to say that I didn't matter. It hurt then, and I even shed a few tears. The wound has healed since then after getting the truth.

"And I guess she's his 'freaky math girl,'" Apparently he hasn't forgotten either, "You know, it's actually funny that they were trying to keep us from," he smiles to myself as if remembering some kind of joke, "falling in love--"

"Because of what we do," I whisper, surprised yet happy at his choice of words, "When they're the ones who stand together now kissing."

"When we could be," Troy finishes and his lips tough mine ever so slightly, though it holds so many emotions, feelings, and significance. It's amazing how so little an act can be so important, so risky.

Troy begins to pull away, but I hold him closer, not letting him go. He smiles and kisses me again, this time deeper.

Just then it hits me. I'm kissing the most popular boy. He's gorgeous, and I don't deserve him. I begin to feel lightheaded and pull away quickly and turn to the side. Troy looks hurt and surprised. He probably thinks I'm rejecting him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his face openly revealing his confusion and taking his hands off me.

"No," I don't want to freak him out or make him feel bad when it's just me, "it's just I'm not used to this, the kissing." I look up, ashamed. He stares at me and finally lets out a laugh.

"I can change that," He smiles mischievously and kisses me again.

"Troy, you coming to the after-party?" asks one of his fellow teammates, interrupting our kiss.

Troy doesn't look up from me and replies, "Yeah," but then whispers in my ear, "Only if you'll be my date." I laugh and kiss him as a yes.

* * *

This night has been perfect so far. "Okay, but I have to go in the locker room now Montez. I'll be back in about ten minutes," I smile but already it hurts to be away from her. Now that I've kissed her, I want nothing more than to hold her; Gabi's like a drug. Her eyes deepen and she slowly nods. I kiss her slightly on the lips and walk towards the locker room.

Once in the smelly room, I can't stop thinking about her. I rush everything and run around the locker room, getting all my things together, but apparently causing a sight while doing it.

"Woah, what's the hurry Bolton?"

I smile sheepishly and continue what I'm doing, never once stopping and then step out of the enclosed room triumphantly.

* * *

Troy walks back to me in half the time he said he'd be. He's got a goofy smile on his face that warms my heart. I go on my tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek.

I smile, "Back so soon?"

"Montez, you know I can't stand not being around you."

"Already?" Actually I feel the same way, I always have. Just his presence changes how I feel and gives me confidence. His smell intoxicates me, and the beat of his heart calms me.

"Always," He simply says and laces his fingers in mine, causing my skin to jump, which he notices. He smiles at me tenderly at his discovery, "So, do you get that feeling that your heart is going to leap out of your chest every time my skin rubs against yours?" He takes our interlocked hands and kisses my hand, causing exactly what he said to happen.

"You know me too well," I say and look up at him quizzically, "Do I have that effect on you?"

"You know the answer to that," He smiles, "Well, I hope my effect on you never wears off. I look up at him, cracking a smile while rolling my eyes.

"Miss Montez," he says in a formal voice while opening the car door for me.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Bolton," I giggle and brush his neck with my fingertips. He sighs contentedly, shuts the door behind me, and rushes to the other side of the car. It smells just like Troy, a mixture of cologne, soap, and sweat. Mixed together, it's utterly sweet and tempting. I smile as he gives me a swift kiss before starting up the engine.

"I think I can get used to this very easily," I laugh and start to toy with the radio. I reach Z100 and a look of disgust appears on his face.

"Ugh. Change the station. I hate Z100," He says while removing my tiny fingers from the radio turner. I can't help but stifle a laugh. He changes the station to 102.7, my favorite station, before looking back at me.

"I hate it too, and this is actually my favorite station," I honestly say and start singing along to the music. He glances at me with a smirk and mutters something unintelligible.

"What?" I say while turning down the blasting music.

* * *

"I love you," I mutter to Gabi. Her cheeks get rosy and her ears turn pink, but she's glowing and absolutely beautiful. I like to see her like this, I realize. I laugh and reach out to gently touch her face. She places her hand over mine and brushes her lips against it. My heart skips a beat, but the looming building comes into sight.

I step out of my 2003 Jaguar, my most prized possession--even though it is used,-- and walk over to the other side. I help Gabriella out and notice a shiver running down her back, so I drape my jacket over her shoulders and laugh at the absurd sight. My girlfriend is in a gorgeous red dress with my huge white sports jacket over it. No matter, she still looks and is beautiful.

"What?" She questions while looking up at me.

I quickly give her a kiss on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "You're beautiful." Gabi blushes for the second time this night, and I grin, "Come on." I take her hand and lead her through the doors. Tons of people are here already, and each one's eyes follow me and Gabi, making her uncomfortable, so we slip into the midst of everyone and find Chad and Taylor, just blending in.

* * *

"Come on, let's go Gabi," I say, finally having enough of the party scene. 

She looks up at me, "Not a party guy? When I first met you, we were at a party." She nudges me and smiles.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, "But aren't you a bit uncomfortable? Everybody's staring at us, and this time for no reason."

"A little," She admits and pulls me out of the door.

Once we reach my car I go to open the door for her, but she stops me, "Hey, I'm doing the driving." She takes the keys from me and goes in before I can object.

"Alright, but don't crash it."

"I won't," she smiles and it's contagious; I immediately trust her.

"We're here," I say as I park the car, the headlights revealing my house.

"Your house?" Troy questions.

"Oh come on, I'm not thinking about _that_."

"Good," he says, "My parents would kill me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really liked writing the first chapter so I continued and finished this one. If there are any errors, please tell me as it is really late and I'm too tired to notice anything. Oh, and if you think this is moving along too quickly and the chapter is bad, please tell me. If many people don't like it, I most definitely will change it, but I think it's sweet. 

The point of view changes a couple of times, so it might be a confusing. And no, they do not have sex, so don't review saying stuff like that :P


	3. Dinner and a Kiss

**Author's Note: **I really wanted to just get this chapter out. If anything is or seems messed up, please tell me. I might redo this chapter, just so you know. _Never mind. I just read throught it and thinks it's cute, though I could have described the dinner, which I didn't. _Review with your opinion. Make it interesting. I love that. I've been getting two or three reviews, and I'll let that go, for now because I just started :P But please, please, please review. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner and a Kiss**

I smile at my body pressed against his, his arms around me, his warm and comforting breath and voice in my ear, and the sound of our heartbeats mixed together. _This is what love feels like_, I muse. Just being with him sends waves of euphoria through me. The present situation couldn't get better. The TV shouts ad effortlessly; we're so engaged in our conversation. We've been talking for the past two hours, asking anything and everything.

"What has been the best part about tonight?" I ask with the lingering smile on my face.

He brushes my back before replying, "You. Kissing you, reaching out to you, feeling your heart next to mine," He absentmindedly traces his lips up and down my neck, racing my heart, "And sending your heart crazy like that," He snickers and kisses the top of my head. My beating gets crazier still, until it is unrecognizably a mess. _Gosh Bolton, you really are something. I really love you. _I love everything about him, especially how his slightest touch sends me crazy. He helps me in every way possible, and now that I've had a taste of him, I can't let him go ever.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He asks while smiling at me. I stare at him. He already knows the answer. I already thought about this earlier today, but it seems ages ago, before I ever kissed Troy. Life seems to be split in two, without Troy and with Troy. It's funny to think it all started with a sunset. Perhaps that sunset marked the end of the first part of my life.

"Gabi?" He nudges me gently, afraid I'm asleep. I was thinking and silent for at least five minutes.

"I never did until I met you," I reply. He never looked happier than that moment with his eyes content and twinkling like a thousand sunsets.

* * *

"You never did tell me of what you were sick," I grin. She looks at me intensely and parts her lips, about to say something. This is when she is truly beautiful. Her deep chocolate eyes seem to melt underneath my gaze. 

"Of not having this, having us, not being able to kiss you."

"You always could have," I whisper. Everyday I'd hoped she would just suddenly reach out and let our lips graze. She smiles and falls asleep, not a moment later. She looks so sweet sleeping, like an angel. I forget everything else and doze off myself.

* * *

I open my eyes to see it's 7:00. I really have to be home. My folks are going to be worried. I don't want to wake Gabriella, but I have to since she's cuddled into me. 

"Gabi," I whisper while shaking her slightly. Her lips curve into a smile and she moves her head to face mine. "I really have to go," I say, snapping her into attention.

"Awww," She says, depressed a little, "I hope I didn't get you into trouble."

"Oh don't worry. We didn't do anything and that's just what I'll tell my parents." Hopefully they'll believe me, but I don't want to tell her that. I cup her face in my hands and kiss her lightly. Even though it's the morning and she just woke up, she still looks amazing. "Bye," I say.

"Bye..." She whispers.

"I'll call you later Montez," I call back at her before opening the door and walking towards my car.

While I'm driving all I can think of is how much everything has changed in one night. I've had other girlfriends before, but I never truly loved them. Most of them were self-centered and thought I'd do anything with them, but that's not me. I really love Gabi. She's different and special in every way. I hope my parents can see it that way.

I pull into my driveway and surreptitiously unlock the front door, but before I can manage to open it, my dad stands in the doorway angrily.

"Where were you?" He screeches and stares at me, not budging.

"Well, I was...at the, the party then," I stutter.

"You left it early. Chad called and wanted to talk to you, said you had already gone. Where were you?" He repeats.

"Gabi's," I whisper, my face ashen.

"You were...at Gabriella Montez's," He put it together, "all night long? Troy I didn't even know you were going out with her, and now you—you have sex with her?" He sounds appalled. He has it all wrong.

"No, no, no," I say, wanting him to understand, "We didn't—We just talked, nothing more. We just fell asleep, I was really tired, the big game yesterday. Remember?" At that moment Mom comes into the picture.

"Troy? Is that you?" She sounds relieved and sweeps me into a hug. "Where were you?" Unlike dad, she doesn't scream. She merely cares.

"He was sleeping with Gabriella Montez."

"Dad, no I wasn't! We did nothing. Nothing! We were just talking and I would never do anything I didn't want to nor push a girl into doing it!"

"Don't lie to me!" My dad takes a step closer.

"Jack, take it easy," Mom says, holding me tighter, "If Troy said he didn't, I believe him. Don't you? He's our son and we raised him, and I'm pretty damn proud of him. You put him through a lot of pressure." My dad tries to say something, but can't seem to get it out. Frustrated, he stalks away.

Mom squeezes me and then lets me go. "So, is Gabriella coming to dinner tonight? I'd really like to meet her."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Dad might..."

"Oh, don't worry. He was just caught off guard, that's all," She stares at my face and her expression changes, "You didn't sleep with her, did you?"

"No," I say startled. She looks at me for a long moment, analyzing my face before nodding and walking away. Wow. That could have been better, but I really can't complain. It could have been worse. I sigh, and Mom's head turns the corner.

"You're inviting her for dinner Troy!" she calls.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I ask Gabriella. She's acting cool about having dinner with my parents, but I know she must not want to do it. My parents can be a little odd at times and even scare me. I just hope Dad doesn't explode at the table. 

"Yeah," She stops what she's doing and smiles at me.

"Okay," I mutter, dissatisfied, and sit back on the chair, waiting for her to be done. She disappears into her room for a long while. I drum my fingers against the counter. She's already been in there for ten minutes.

"Montez, are you done yet?" I call.

"Yeah," she says, her voice closer than I thought.

* * *

I walk to the stairs, in sight of Troy. He intakes some air as he gapes at what I'm wearing. When I was in my room I put on a black cocktail dress that Taylor had insisted on my buying. I laugh. Good old Taylor. 

"You look—amazing. Absolutely stunning," He fumbles in disbelief. I smile, but then get butterflies in my stomach.

"You think so?" I ask, thinking about his parents. He walks towards me and strokes my face before kissing me.

"Of course. My parents will love you. How could they not?"

I think about it. That first time I met Troy's dad didn't go so well. I frown, "Remember when I first met your dad?" He sadly nods, and I continue, "What if they think I'm skimpy? What if this is a little too much, or rather not enough?"

"Gabi, you look beautiful, don't worry," He just says and takes my hand. I step into his car and nervously play with my hair, watching houses go by.

"Montez, we're here," Troy pulls me out of my reverie.

"Oh."

"Come on Gabi. You said you were cool before."

"Yeah, but I was thinking..."

"Just be yourself," He smiles reassuringly, "or I can just take you home right now if you're uncomfortable."

"No!" I respond too quickly, shuddering at the thought and causing him to chuckle.

"Alright then." Once again, our hands intertwine. Troy's mom opens the door and smiles at the sight of us together.

"Gabriella! So nice to meet you," She hugs me and welcomes me inside.

"Thank you, you too," I smile at her politeness and genuine excitement and warmth to see me.

"You're beautiful," She says, causing me to blush. "Oh, am I embarrassing you? I'm sorry. It's just, you are and we have never seen one of Troy's girlfriends before. I doubt any of them could be half as gorgeous as you." My face turns even redder and Troy laughs.

"Gabriella," Mr. Bolton nods. Suddenly my stomach turns. I don't think he likes me...

Troy and I sit down at the dinner table and watch Mrs. Bolton scurry around the kitchen. 'How is it so far?' he mouths. I think about it for a moment. Besides Mr. Bolton's cold welcoming, it's been great. I love his mom; she's so sweet.

'Good.' And that's how dinner at Troy's house was. Besides one minute argument between favorite sports teams, nobody fought. Everyone was so nice to me. Mr. Bolton warmed up to me and even invited me over again. I said I would, and Troy looked relieved, then drove me home and gave me a kiss.

If everything of which I was afraid turned out this way, my life would be perfect. There would be no need for fear. I sigh at the thought and slide down the closed door.


	4. What Will People Think? part 1

** Author's Note:** Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't uploaded since Sunday. Yestearday I went to see RENT :-D I haven't gotten a lot of reviews, but I know you people are reading this. Why not review? The plot is finally thickening :-P I won't upload the next part unless I get lots of reviews, so review!

Oh, and just so you know, I know EXACTLY what's happening next chapter. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 4: What Will People Think? part 1  
**

'_Write a two-page essay on your view on the government's use of the power of eminent domain here in Albuquerque to build a new factory. It's due Monday.'_

Nearly thirty-six hours later I still haven't done any of it. I totally forgot about it until now. At least I have a whole day to work on it, though I really want to see Troy. I stare at the blank page in front of me. There's no way I can do this. I have no clue what to say. Absentmindedly I chew at the end of my pen, thinking about what to write and inevitably Troy. I can never stop thinking about him.

The ringing doorbell pulls me from my thoughts. I look up at the clock and quickly run towards the door and past my mother.

"Watch it Gabi," She says, "Were you expecting someone?"

My fingers reach for the door and pull it open, revealing Troy. I throw my arms around him, and we both laugh. "Hey Montez," He utters with joy evidently etched on his face.

Mom's face appears in the kitchen, and she breaks a grin at the sight of Troy and me.

"Ms. Montez," He addresses my mother and hugs her warmly, "How are you?"

"Very good, thank you. I'm going to see more of you, aren't I?" She says with a twinkle in her eye.

Troy looks at me before replying, "Of course." My mother sighs happily at the sight of my being happy with him and they start talking. It's amazing how well they get along. _This is good._

"Well, I'll just let you kids be alone now. It was nice talking to you Troy," My mom finally says and walks into her own room.

"You as well," He says before kissing me, "Okay. So, homework Montez?"

"Yeah," I say while my heartbeat returns to normal, "How much work do you have?" I take his hand and he kisses mine.

"A lot," He laughs and sits down in my living room. I collapse next to him and try to think of what to write while he strokes my hair. "Having trouble?"

"Yeah. I have to write a two-page essay on whether or not they should take people's homes to build the factory."

"What do you think about it?" His blue eyes stare at me intensely, making me lightheaded at first then clearing my head.

"I think it's wrong," I think about the last two days. Somehow this has to do with love, and troy is going to be my inspiration, "They're taking away what people have worked to get, taking away what people love." I glance at him and he smiles.

"See, you got it. Write about that."

"Wow, thanks." He really helped me a lot. "I love you," is all I say before diving head first into my essay.

* * *

Everything can go so fast. Anything can change. Gabriella's been writing her essay for two hours now, and she's so immersed in it. Every now and then I'll sneak peeks at her, but she doesn't notice it. I don't know how many times I can say this, but I love her.

"Done!" Gabi exclaims as she excitedly hands me her work.

I start to read it, and it's the best thing I've ever seen, "Wow Montez, you have a talent." She tries to hide her smile, but she's not doing a very good job at it. Finally, she lets up and hugs me. I spin her around and won't let her go.

"Oh, you think so?" she asks while I set her down against my wishes and stare at her with amusement in my eyes.

"I know so." Just then she kisses me, and we start dancing around like maniacs. Even though I still have work to do and tomorrow we have school and different classes, I'm ecstatic right now at this exact moment.

Ms. Montez walks through the doorway and starts laughing, "You kids are crazy, but it's amazingly hilarious."

"Come on Mom, join us," Gabi runs up to her mother and hugs her.

"What's the celebration?" she says while jumping around with us.

"My essay. Here, read it," Gabi shoves it in her face, and her mom can't suppress a laugh while Gabi tries to do so. We crowd around as she reads, and we smile at each other.

"Oh Gabi, this is wonderful. I never knew you liked writing," she says while handing it back to her daughter.

"I didn't," she glances at me, "Until Troy helped me out a little." Her eyes twinkle, and I laugh. Her mom gets it and smiles.

"Why thank you, Mr. Bolton," she laughs.

I shrug and joke, "It's just something I do."

* * *

My alarm clock rings, and groggily I press the snooze button. It's Monday, which means...school. Suddenly I snap up and hit my head, causing a snicker from the depth of my room.

"Troy," I happily say and run up to him as he steps from the corner.

"Yeah," he replies, his warm eyes twinkling like in my dreams. He kisses me on the top of my head, and I can't help but smile. This is much better than my dream. "So, you ready for school?" He teases.

"Yeah—Wait. How'd you get in here?" My mom would never let a guy in the house when I should be sleeping, never mind my being in love with him.

Troy laughs it off as though it's a simple question. "The balcony." I stare toward the other side of my room. Good, old balcony. I have a feeling it's going to help me other times too.

"When'd you get here?" I hope he wasn't watching me in my sleep. My mom makes fun of me for sleep talking. Just last week she noticed how I mentioned Troy a lot in my dreams, and I was blushing profusely.

"Five, ten minutes at the most. If you're worrying about what you say in your sleep, don't worry. I find it cute," He glances and laughs at the horrified look on my face, "And don't think you said anything embarrassing. I don't find my name something to ridicule." Oh no. I _was _talking in my sleep, and about him.

"I'll let you get ready for school now. After all, you have to hand in your A+ essay." Regret washes over me as he carefully sits on my bed and I walk into the adjoining bathroom. Every moment I can't see his face, breathe his scent, touch his face...That's a waste of a moment. Faster than I have ever done before, I wash my face, brush my hair and teeth, and throw on a red sweater and corduroy pants. I return to my room, only to find Troy on the balcony.

* * *

"What's wrong?" she breathes. How can I tell her that I have no clue how people will act at school, that people could be more than rude? How can I tell her that people might not accept us? I can't...

"Nothing," I say despite the turmoil in my mind, "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She puts her hands over my chest from behind and holds me close. How can I think straight when I'm around her?

"About how I wanted to kiss you." She smiles and I turn so her hands are on my back now, and I kiss her. Whatever about what I was thinking before is now gone. I know I'm selfish. I know I should have told her what I thought, but for right now, this is perfect.

Once the kiss is finally broken we walk through the door, hand in hand. I start up the car, now feeling lightheaded and on top of the world. Every few seconds I look at her, amazed at how much chemistry there is between us.

I pull up in the school parking lot to the screams of hundreds of Wildcat fans. Today won't be easy after our big win on Friday. I pretend that it's just Gabi and me, that countless eyes aren't following my every move. I walk over to Gabi and take her hand once more. As we walk towards the doors, my fellow students are vultures, staring hungrily at us.

For the second time today I think about our predicament. Today will definitely not be easy...


	5. What Will People Think? part 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took a while for this to come out. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't know how to write it, and I don't think I did a good job of it, but whatever...

I'm a little stumped on what should happen next chapter. If you have any ideas, please PM me.

Thanks all of my reviewers! Go to my reviews and check them out people D  
Review please! I'm hoping for at least 10 reviews this chapter. ;-P

* * *

**Chapter 5: What Will People Think? part 2**

I step into school with a smile on my face. Troy is beside me and nothing can go wrong. I just wrote the best essay I have ever written. I finally have the best boyfriend (and my first.) I look at Troy, and worry seems to be plastered on his face, but he obviously doesn't want me to notice. My lips feel numb as I mouth the word 'what?' In response he uneasily smiles at me and grips my hand tighter, causing my heart to shudder. I seem to be oblivious to everything else going on now. I hear a few whispers as we pass in the hallway, but that doesn't bother me. We step into first period class with Ms. Darbus, our only class together.

"Good morning everyone! I'm so pleased with the callbacks on Friday and also our very own Wildcats who were spectacular at the championship game! As for the musicale, our lead roles go to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez! No surprise there," she says with a flourish, "Rehearsals will start tomorrow and the full cast list is on the bulletin board." I had already forgotten about the callbacks. It seems so long ago despite it's being just three days ago. I glance up at Troy and we grin at each other.

The rest of the period goes by too quickly, and I'm off to chemistry. Troy kisses me quickly and whispers in my ear, "Meet me at my locker after school." I close my eyes and stand there for a minute, imagining him still beside me. When my eyes open I trudge myself to class just before the bell rings and the teacher walks in.

Taylor is sitting casually in her usual seat and I sneak up beside her.

"Hey," I say just to see her reaction.

She jumps out of her seat and hits me lightly. "Don't do that to me Gabi."

I snicker at her and smile sweetly, "Sorry."

She glares at me, and the mood changes, "So, what happened with you and Troy?"

Of course. I knew this was coming, but I decide to tease her for a bit, "Oh, nothing."

"Come on. I know it was something and you're going to tell me right now--" Just then the teacher walks in, and Taylor stops talking to my relief, but to her annoyance.

"Class," she nods, "Good job members of the science decathlon. Oh, and you were wonderful at the auditions Gabriella."

"Thank you." My cheeks are a bright red and Taylor just stares at me and shakes her head jokingly.

Somehow Taylor finds a way to talk to me during class. "Everybody's been talking about you and Troy, Gabriella," she stares me down, "You can't avoid my questions."

"I'll tell you later," I hiss, not wanting to blush any more.

"You'll tell me now."

"But we're in class," I protest, but she takes out a piece of paper and pen, shoving them at me. I stare in disbelief, but then begin to write.

_We were at the party then just left, not really the party type. I drove his car to my house, and we just talked (and kissed, nothing more.) But Tay, I can tell you something: I really love him. It was the best feeling. The next day I went to his house for dinner; it was perfect. His family really accepted me. Yesterday he came to my house to do homework. I love him; did I mention that? Just being around him sends sparks throughout my body. This morning he came to my house to see me and drove me to school. That's why I look so bad; I wanted to hurry. I know you're going to want to hear more, so I'll tell you later._

_xGabriella_

Soundlessly I shoved the note into Taylor's hands. While reading it, she chuckles to herself, just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Taylor, be quiet!" She glances at Tay and then does a double take, noticing the note in her hands, "Passing notes Ms. McKessie? Give me that, and you will have a detention today."

"Read it out loud," a fellow classmate snarls viciously. Oh no. That would be the last thing I'd want, everyone knowing about my feelings for Troy. I mean, it's kind of obvious, but still...

The teacher glares at the speaker. "I believe this is none of your business. I run my class the way I want to. Speak up again and you'll be in detention as well." Relief spreads over me, and the teacher notices it and eyes me suspiciously, but drops the note on her desk.

"I have to go speak to the principal," she says before swiftly leaving. Once she's gone, everyone glares at the teacher's desk, empty but for one lone piece of paper. Suddenly I realize what people are planning, and I jump out of my seat. I reach for it, but—

Two clammy hands get it first. I struggle for it, but I'm roughly pushed back into my seat, my face buried in my hands.

The one student begins reading the note aloud, and with each word I feel a stab in my chest. This is no one's business. Why should they know what only Tay was supposed to hear? I hate her; I hate Taylor for forcing me to tell her what happened and laughing. If she hadn't had, my face wouldn't be buried in my hands. My eyes wouldn't be brimming with tears. My heart wouldn't be so empty. I wouldn't be missing Troy so much, yearning for his comfort.

I run out of the classroom, not wanting everybody to see me breaking down. I push past the teacher in the hall. No one can stop me...

* * *

"Troy! TROY!" I turn around to see a girl sprinting towards me with black curls flying behind her. She stops right next to me and catches her breath.

"What's wrong Taylor?"

Taylor looks up at me and concern fills her eyes, "I can't find Gabi. She wrote a note to me in class and someone got a hold of it and read it to the class. She was crying and just ran out the door, and...I think she's mad at me, so even if I did find her she wouldn't talk to me."

I just stare at Taylor until it hits me. "I know where she is," I say before running up the stairs, leaving her standing there. My feet hitting the cold floor sounds like metal crashing, and my heartbeat is erratic. I hope Gabi's okay. If she isn't...

"Gabi?" I inquire out loud to the plants surrounding me. This is my spot, our spot. She has to be here.

I turn the corner to see her dark brown hair covering her face. "Gabi," I whisper and sit slowly next to her, "Are you okay?" She looks up through her blotchy, tear-stained eyes and hiccups.

"I don't know."

"What happened?" I put my arm around her and try to comfort her. She just shakes her head and looks down, allowing another tear slip down her face. I wipe it away and hold her face in my hands. "Gabi, it's okay. You don't have to tell me, but I want you to feel better." She nods slowly and I kiss her gently.

Her tears start to dry up and a small smile escapes her lips. I smile at her, encouragingly.

"It's silly now that I think about it," she laughs and continues, "I wrote Tay a note about us."

"Nothing bad, I hope?" I joke, wanting to see her smile again, which she does.

"Nope. I just said how I love you and how I had such a great time this weekend." I smile and hug her. I didn't think it would be this easy to get her to talk.

"You better now?" Gabi nods and I help her up just as the bell rings.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I ask.

"Not yet." She kisses me, and we walk down the hall, beaming.

One thing does worry me though. People have been talking about us. I didn't quite get to hear what they said, but it can't be good.

* * *

Now that Troy already went into his class, I'm left alone and realize that everyone gives me looks and whispers when I pass.

"That's Gabriella Montez, slut. She slept with Troy," a nearby girl says to her friend. I stare at her and start to say something, but restrain myself. People are saying that we slept together, but they're totally wrong.

I walk into English 2H late, just as Mr. White starts talking. "Miss Montez," he sneers. I nod with my head hung low and slide into my seat. "Okay, hand in your essays I assigned you on Friday. Then open your textbooks to page 476 and complete everything while I grade your assignments." With a smile I can hardly contain, I slip my best work into Mr. White's hands. He looks at me oddly, and I shrink back to my seat.

Just as I'm absorbed in my work, my essay is handed back to me. I shut my eyes dramatically before looking at my grade. I open them to find—

"An F!" I screech, turning heads toward me. Anger spills over me and I start to tremble. "Mr. White--" I protest.

"Sit down and be quiet," he orders. I slam back down into my seat and can't stop shaking with hate. I can't even think straight. I'm just waiting for the bell to ring. After all the time I spent on that paper and the level of its quality, it's not fair. He must—

"Gabriella, why are you still here?" I look up from my paper and see Mr. White right in front of me. "The bell rang two minutes ago."

"Why'd you give me an F?" I blurt out.

He stares at me hard before saying, "It wasn't good enough. It didn't meet the standards."

"About what are you talking?! This is the best paper I've ever written! It took me two hours!" I'm fuming now.

"I'm sorry, Gabriella, but I don't think so. You were spending too much time sleeping with Troy--"

"WHAT!" I can't believe what I'm hearing. "I never--"

"Don't play innocent with me. The other day I drove by your house at 4:30 AM and Troy Bolton's car was in the driveway."

"That doesn't mean we were having sex!" Wait...what did he say? He was the one who started the rumor? I can't believe anybody would say that, let alone a teacher.

* * *

Gabi's not here...Something's wrong. She wouldn't be this late to meet me. I drop everything and run through the halls in search of Mr. White's room. Just outside of his door I see him, collecting his stuff. "Do you know where Gabriella is?" I shout while pushing past him.

"My room," he nods disapprovingly.

I rush through the door and see Gabi, shaking with tears on the ground for the second time today, but it seems worse now.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" I say, now next to her, stroking her hair.

"Mr. White...he told everyone...made up lies..."

I hold her face. "What do you mean?" Is this why I've been hearing our names everywhere throughout the day?

"You know how people have been talking about us?" She stops and waits for me to answer, which is a nod, "Well it was Mr. White."

"What?!" Anger overcomes me. "That--" No, I can't get mad. I have to breathe. I sigh and Gabi looks at me curiously. "I'm sorry Gabi. He's a jerk and a liar. I can't believe—Whatever. It's ok. People can say whatever they want, it's not true, but if someone ever hurts you, I'll be there..."


	6. Thanks Dad

**Author's Note: **Sorry about this, but this chapter is short. The next one will hopefully be longer. Be sure to review! Let's shoot for six this time ;-P

Thanks butterflygoodbye for the ideas :)

This chapter is written from Troy's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Thanks Dad**

I walk into my house after bringing Gabi home to find my dad leaning against the wall, staring at me, concerned and worried.

"Troy, what's this about people saying you and Gabriella slept together?" Dad questions me. He still doesn't believe me?

"We didn't--"

"I know you didn't. I believe you son, but why have people been saying that?"

"Oh," is all I can say. He stares at me, expecting more, so I reply, "Well, um...Gabi's English teacher--"

"Mr. White?" He raises his eyebrows, and I nod.

"Well, he saw my car at Gabi's house and assumed we were...so then he told everybody that we had sex. Then everybody was calling her a slut and saying bad stuff about us. At first I didn't notice, but now—Gabriella got hurt, not physically, but she had a breakdown, and now I hate Mr. White," I trail off, my father listening every second, then suddenly becoming angry.

"What?! Mr. White had no right! I'll be speaking to the principal about this. If this affects your game, he's going down. He can get fired for this!"

"Dad, don't," I reply meekly. I know what he's saying is true, but I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want to be as bad as Mr. White, and I'm sure Gabriella feels the same way. She's too caring, but then again, I guess I am right now.

"Troy, listen to me. What Mr. White did is despicable. I know you probably think that informing the principal is being just as bad as he, but it's not. It's absolutely necessary. If we don't do anything, he can just do this to other students."

"Ok," I mumble, amazed how he knew exactly what I was thinking, "but it's not going to stop anything. Everybody's already saying it. You can't take words back."

"But you can make them wish they never said it," Dad says with a spark in his eye and a snarl in his voice. If he physically hurts Mr. White, he could be in trouble too. If that happens...I don't like the way this is turning out.

"I'll be back later Troy. I'm going to talk to the principal." He pushes himself through the door and I let out a groan and decide to call Gabi.

"Hey Montez."

_"Bolton." _ I can imagine her smile as she says my name.

"How are you doing? Everything alright?"

_"Yeah, I was just thinking. Again, I don't care if people know how I love you, and they can think whatever they want. It's wrong, but...it still hurts a little to hear it. I've never been called anything bad before. To be honest, I've never had a boyfriend before, so I guess no one's ever had a reason to say anything about me."_

"Gabi," I whisper and then my voice gets louder, "as long as you're okay. People tend to talk about me a lot; I have no control over it, and I don't want it, but if they ever bother you, please tell me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

_"Troy, whatever people say can never be as bad as being without you. Hearing what they say hurts, yes, but..."_

"I didn't mean that Gabi. I'd never leave you unless you truly didn't want me. I'll always want you. Well, I guess that is what I meant, but I wouldn't want to--"

_"And I'll always want you; it's that simple."_ Is it really simple? Is love ever simple?

"Gabi, my dad's telling the principal about Mr. White..."

All I hear is a gasp and silence.

"Gabi," I say after a while.

_"What Mr. White did wasn't right, but...Never mind. I guess it's okay. I just don't want to see him again."_

"I don't think you will," I whisper.

_"Ok..."_

"Gabi, I love you."

_"I love you too, Troy."_

"I can never hear that enough," I chuckle, and Gabi giggles a little. I hear a car in the driveway; Dad must be home. "I have to go now. My dad just got back after going to the school."

_"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have rehearsal!" _ I smile, and still am doing so when Dad opens the door.

"Troy, Mr. White is to be suspended without pay."

"How long?" I ask, surprised.

"The principal said he'd have to go over it, but about a week I'm guessing."

"Wait, what about Gabi? I just talked to her, and I don't think she can handle seeing him again."

Dad frowns a bit, contemplating over what can happen. "I guess I can get them to change her schedule. Surely they'll be able to."

I smile, "Thanks Dad. Oh, tomorrow I have play rehearsal."

"Great," he says sarcastically.

"I thought you were ok with it," I say, though it comes out as more of a question.

"I am. I'm just joking Troy," he says while playfully punching me in the arm.

"Oh," I blankly say and turn away towards my room filled with basketball memorabilia. I flip open my cell phone and text Gabi, _'whites suspended.' _I'm not really expecting a response, so I trudge into the shower. As soon as I'm done, I walk back into my room while drying my hair with my towel. To my surprise, my cell phone is beeping and the screen is lit.

_':) tell ur dad thanks'_ I look at the time it was sent, about seven minutes ago. I type back, _'ok u dont have to see white again'_ I settle back down and decide to do my homework, but before I can open my textbook, it's blinking again.

From Gabi: _'y?'_

From Troy: _'dad can have ur class changed'_

From Gabi: _'ok tell him thxX2'_

From Troy: _'will do :)'_

From Gabi: _':D im tired now...'_

From Troy: _'then beautiful should sleep ;'_

From Gabi: _'aw D night troy'_

From Troy: _'sweet dreams montez'_

From Gabi: _'u know theyll be about u'_

From Troy: _'now im blushing but i hope so P'_

From Gabi: _'haha thats why i love you :) bye zzzzzzzz'_

I smile to myself and put down my phone. Hopefully tomorrow will be better than today.

* * *

**Up Next Chapter:** It's the first rehearsal for Twinkle Towne, and with people talking about the leads, what will happen? 


	7. An Unexpected Friend

**Author's Note:** This chapter came out shorter than I wanted. I reall hope the next one will be longer. If you review, I'll be sure to make it longer. ;-P

So, I liked this chapter, well at least the rehearsal part. Please tell me what you think. My Goal: 6 reviews

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Friend**

"Gabi, don't worry. Even if you don't get transferred right away, you won't have to see Mr. White at all since he's gone for the week." I look at my girlfriend next to me. She looks great as usual. She doesn't even have to do anything to look like a model. She sighs and pecks my cheek.

A young guidance counselor catches up to Gabriella with papers in her hand. She shuffles through them and hands one to Gabi. "Here's your new schedule."

"Already?"

"Yeah," the adult happily chirps and scatters away.

Gabi stares at me, shocked. "Wow. Now I myself have to tell your dad thanks." I laugh and watch her as she inspects her schedule. "I only have two classes the same."

"Which ones?" I look down at the piece of paper.

"First period and chemistry."

"Oh, ok. Are you fine with that?"

"Yeah. Now I have two classes with you," she laughs and starts running away from me.

"Hey, come back," I shout while following her path and picking her up, causing her to giggle.

"Put me down Bolton," she shrieks through her laughs.

"Oh, I'll put you down." I start tickling her, and we start laughing uncontrollably. Several people are staring at us; we're making such a sight.

I catch sight of Dad across the hall and slowly let go of Gabi. She looks up at my face, quizzically, and then turns her head to my dad, who is now half-smiling. I sigh in relief.

The bell rings and we rush into class.

* * *

"Gabi," the person behind me whispers and I turn back to face those blue eyes. He has nothing to say, and although he can be a disturbance, I have to smile. On his face is a goofy smile, and I know I'm in love again.

"Troy, you're coming over today."

He raises his eyebrow. "Oh really? I can do one better." My mouth forms an o, and he adds to it, "A real date." My gaze is questioning him, but he only shrugs and laughs. "Now get back to work Montez before you get me in trouble."

"What? I didn't--"

"Relax Gabi, you have to learn how to do that," he teases me and I smile once again. He always does that. However, my new English teacher has to break that moment and bark at me, earning a stifled laugh from Troy. I glare back at my boyfriend, but he knows I could never be mad at him.

I stare ahead into the almost empty auditorium, imagining a whole crowd of people watching Troy and me. Everyone I've ever known would be watching me, including Mr. White. He'd shout something bad, and everyone would laugh; everyone would call us names and make hurtful comments. Then Troy would hold my hand, and all the fear would disappear, but I know it can't always work.

* * *

"Gabi?" I face Troy to see his staring at me.

"I was just thinking," I whisper and glance at everybody else, whose gaze is on me. Ms. Darbus is questioning me, and Sharpay is trying to give me my lines. Ryan is sitting next to Kelsi at the piano and also mouthing my lines. "Sorry..."

"Do you have to do a redo of Friday?" Troy teases me.

"No, it's okay, but if you want to and insist," I say with an escaping smile and laugh.

"Okay, hit it Kelsi." He points to the piano, and Kelsi laughs and begins to play a familiar tune, _Breaking Free._

_We're soaring, flying  
There's not a star in heave  
that we can't reach_

His voice fills the room, as my voice follows, though louder and stronger than the first time performing in front of a crowd.

_If we're trying,  
so we're breaking free_

Darbus starts singing along, and Sharpay shoots her dirty looks. She resigns and signals for us to stop for a moment, "I have to go copy the sheet music for a few minutes. I'll be back soon. Sharpay, you're in charge for now." She steps out of the auditorium in a flourish.

"Okay, just go on with the scene," Sharpay chirps and then sits down in one of the red seats in the audience.

I open my mouth to sing my next line once Kelsi starts playing again, but before I can permit my voice to be heard again, several students pass the doors and cause a ruckus. "I know why Troy picked you Gabriella Montez; you're so easy. Slut! Are you pregnant yet?!"

Not again. Not like yesterday. I can't stand it...Tears threatening to spill from my eyes, I glance at an obscured Troy. He's fuming and clenching his fists. This sends me into fits of shaking. Sharpay notices. Troy takes a step forward, but Sharpay cuts him off, "Guys, don't worry and don't even bother. I'll take care of this." With that she sprints into the hall, after the cause of my pointless tears. Behind her, she shuts the door, and I fall to the ground. Troy acknowledges me and hugs me tightly. I cry into his shirt while he strokes my hair.

Why do words hurt me? They're nothing but words. Why can't I be like Troy? He's used to it. I glance up at him and he swiftly kisses me, melting away my tears. I smile, and we hear an eruption of voices from the hall, though not very clearly.

"Here's the deal...NEVER...talk to...like that! They never...BELIEVE...or else! You're...jealous! Get what...saying! Don't ever come near them again!" A thump, and screeching shoes running fast is heard as Sharpay glides back in her seat with a little more strut than usual. Troy and I laugh, and suddenly I feel better.

"Thanks Shar," Troy says while helping me up.

"No problem," she chimes happily.

* * *

Standing in front of the door, I start getting anxious. When is Gabriella coming down? I hope she's not worrying about the way she looks. She should never have to worry about that. I love her just the way she is.

"Troy?" The door slides open, and in front of me stands Ms. Montez, ushering me inside her cozy house.

"Hello Ms. Montez."

"Please, call me Amanda."

"Okay," I laugh, "Amanda."

She smiles, "That's better." Her face turns towards the stairs. "Gabi will be down in a few minutes. I'll go see what's taking her."

I protest, "Oh, it's okay. I can wait--" I stop and my mouth falls open. Gabriella's standing at the top of the steps. She's looks just as gorgeous as the night when she came over for dinner, only this time she's not wearing a dress. She's wearing a white skirt with pink trim and a low-cut pink tank top with a jacket over it. Her hair is pinned half up with her loose curls falling over her shoulders. She smiles, delighted at my reaction.

"Gabi, you're beautiful once again."

"Well you, my wonderful boyfriend, are very hot," she says while putting her arms around my neck. I go to kiss her, but her mom clears her throat.

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be sure to have her back by ten, Amanda."

Gabriella pleads, "Ten? Come on, I've been waiting all day for this." She looks up at me and I only shrug, waiting for her mom to answer.

"As long as you're back by eleven."

"That's better," Gabi laughs and kisses me sweetly, and we interlock hands.

Once we're out of the house, she starts skipping. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere," I smile as though it's my own joke, "It's a surprise."

She pouts at me with a puppy face, "I don't like surprises. Why don't you just tell me?"

"I would, but that would defeat the purpose. Please don't look at me like that. I'm not supposed to cave in." That gets her to laugh, and I follow her into my car.


	8. Fate Has Its Ways

**Author's Note:** Thanks to butterflygoodbye, HSMandChelseaFCfan, kathyt222, SimpleeLovely673, and HSMCaga15 for reviewing last chapter. I only expected a couple since I posted it later at night than usual. I came up with the idea for this chapter just a few days ago; I hope you like it. I'm really excited to say that after this story is over (which will take a while) I am planning to write a sequel. Unfortunately, I know more about what's going to happen in the sequel rather than what's to happen in this one. I have a rough idea of what will happen in this story, but I've been thinking more about the sequel. Anyway, enjoy this longer chapter than usual and review!

Special thanks to justacrush. I've been reading and loving your story, and I'm really happy that you took the time to read and review mine! I hope you continue writing after _The Sweetest Thing _is over. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fate Has Its Ways**

I open my eyes. Black. I can't see anything. Troy's warm hands are wrapped over my eyes, and his breath is in my ear. I close my eyes again and sigh, concealing my excitement. "Come on Troy, can't you just tell me?"

"Okay," he chuckles and releases his grip on me, dropping his hands to his side.

"Wow. You're just going to tell me like that--" He steps to the side, revealing a breathtaking brick restaurant with cozy plants and a fireplace seen through the frosted window. I gasp with amazement. "It's...perfect. It reminds me of my old town."

Troy flashes me a famous Bolton smile, "One day I was walking aimlessly and stumbled upon this place. I've come here ever since with my older sister, Katelyn, but now she's in college, so I haven't been here in a while. You reminded me of it the other day when you were talking about your hometown."

I smile, but then realize that I never knew he had a sister. "How come you never told me you have a sister?"

"Well, you never told me about your dad."

"Okay then, you tell me about your sister first."

Troy runs his fingers through his hair before nodding and beginning, "Well, she's nineteen, and you're a lot like her, though you're much more beautiful and smarter. She's easygoing and was always there when I needed her. She's a sophomore at NYU, and last year she came home for winter break with a ring on her hand. My mom was sick at the time, and my dad had never met the man who proposed to her before. John's his name, I think. All he knew was that he's the son of a billionaire who's said to have a new girlfriend every week. Dad didn't like it and screamed that she was marrying a sleazy unfaithful son of a bitch," I cringe at his use of words. "Katelyn and I haven't talked since then," his expression changes and he takes my hand, "Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here."

"Wait," I say, standing my ground, "I never told you about my dad." Troy uneasily smiles and takes a seat on a cold hard bench. I take a minute thinking about my past years and slide next to him. "Okay, well, my dad used to work at a bakery where he met my mom. It was love at first sight. My mom got pregnant with me, and when my dad told his parents, they disowned him. My parents got married and moved into a small apartment. One night he couldn't take it anymore. He just left," I shiver through the cold night, though it's not the cold; it's remembering my dad. "I was three," I whisper. Troy looks at me, heartbroken, and holds me close to him. "I'm sorry. I'm always so emotional."

"No, Gabi. Obviously life isn't that easy. Nothing can be perfect. It's just harder for you," he looks at me, and a smile flickers on his face, "Are you ready to go into the perfect restaurant?" His warm hand sends my heart fluttering and my body off the bench.

"Okay." Our laughter fills the brittle air as we walk inside.

The restaurant looks even better once inside it. There are paintings and a mini-stage in the corner for karaoke. Two teenagers sing as a waitress with a nametag saying 'Sarah' leads us to our table. "Troy? We haven't seen you or your sister in ages!" She exclaims with a huge smile after scrutinizing Troy.

"Yeah, there was a family dispute," he says while squeezing my hand, causing the waitress to notice me standing beside him.

"Oh, who is this?" She asks Troy, and then turns to me, "You're beautiful." I blush, and she laughs, nodding approvingly.

"This is Gabriella, my girlfriend."

"Your name suits you. Good choice, Troy."

Troy laughs and hugs me, "Fate has its ways."

* * *

After we order, a familiar face approaches Gabi and me. 

"Can I have a thanks?" He forces out a laugh.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella says politely in her sweet voice. Her face mimics mine, bewilderment covering every inch. We glance at each other then the two people singing, and suddenly a feeling of deja vu hits us.

"You're the emcee from the ski lodge, aren't you? You're the one who got us to sing and meet each other," I word out loud.

"Yeah," he nods smugly, making Gabi giggle.

"In that case, I do owe you a thanks."

"Me too!" Gabi chimes.

"How'd you get here?" I inquire.

"I drove," he says with a laugh.

"No, that's not what I mean. How did you end up working here?"

"Oh, well, I decided to quit being an emcee and came here. My grandparents always used to take me here when I was younger. I used to love it, so now I'm a waiter here," he dismisses it while a familiar song begins to play. "Why don't you two go up there and sing? After all, this is your song, 'The Start of Something New.'"

I look up to the stage, but there are already others up there singing, or at least attempting to. "We can't. Other people are doing it now."

He raises his eyebrow skeptically, "But they sound bad."

Gabi laughs, "We can let them have their chance. We'll sing next song." That satisfies the man, and he walks away.

"Oh we will, won't we?" I say and tickle Gabi.

"Hehe...yes...we...we will...will," she says through her giggles, "Ahh...stop...stop this...Troy Patrick...Bolton."

"Never," I pretend to snarl and add, "Only if you say I'm the hottest guy on the earth and you love me."

"I've already...done...that."

"Ahhh, but you have to do it right now."

"Okay, Troy...Troy Patrick...you are...the hottest...hottest...guy and...I love you," she shrieks and I immediately hug her.

"That's better," I whisper and chuckle in her ear. She smiles and kisses my cheek. Finally, the song ends, and I regretfully let go of Gabi and lead her onto the mini-stage. Though, on stage the mood changes. One of my favorite songs plays, "You and Me."

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

Gabriella's eyes sparkle, lifting my heart. She begins to sing, letting go of all her worries.

_I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Everybody in the room focuses their eyes on us. It's like the first time we sang together, only now we know each other, have been through some things together.

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

No matter how hard we've tried so far, the song doesn't fit us because of one line. It's not just us two; it's us among hundreds of students who talk about us. We can't ignore them. We'll try, but what they say hurts Gabi. Right now is about letting that go, forgetting about that.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

A breeze enters the room, and I shiver. My eyes shift from Gabi to the open door. There, bundled up in a black coat, stands someone I could never forget. Her cheeks are rosy, and her head is covering her blonde hair, but her shocking blue eyes stand out. "Katelyn," I croak and absentmindedly fling my microphone into the hands of someone else. Gabriella stands there, confused, for a moment before following my lead and slowly coming next to me.

"Troy!" My sister shouts and envelops me in a hug. "How have you been, little brother?"

"Fine," I whisper, "No actually, great. Gabriella--"

"Hi! You are...?" Katelyn says once noticing Gabi.

"Gabriella Montez," the petite brunette chirps.

"You're going out, right? That's why Troy looks so happy and was singing, something he never did before." I nod, and Katelyn flashes a huge smile.

"Wait, I don't think you even know my name. Sorry, I'm Katelyn, Troy's--"

"Sister," Gabi cuts her off, "Yeah, Troy just talked about you, said we were a lot alike."

"Well, I can tell I'm going to like you already." They both share a laugh and Gabi ushers Katelyn to sit with us. "I didn't expect you to be here, Troy. I remembered how we used to always come here. I just missed my baby brother."

"Yeah, well here I am. Hey, you've met my girlfriend already and you've only seen me for five minutes in a year. When can I meet your fiancé or husband, whatever he is?"

My sister turns her napkin in her hands and her eyes turn teary, "Well, John's in the army right now, serving out in Iraq. I don't even know when I'll get to see him. I just hope--"

"Aw," Gabi reaches over and hugs my sister, "It'll be alright."

"Thanks," Katelyn sniffles and I sadly smile.

"Let's get out of here," I say while taking out my wallet and leaving some money on the table. We scamper out of the dream restaurant and into the cold.

* * *

Troy took us to an ice cream place across the street. Just as the restaurant did, it reminds me of my old town. Katelyn is sitting across from Troy with his arm around me. "Ok, so you're staying here, right?" I ask my new friend. I take a bite out of my ice cream. 

"Yeah, just transferred," she says proudly.

Troy half-frowns, "Did you talk to Mom and Dad yet?"

Katelyn becomes a little subdued, "Not just yet. I'm not really looking forward to that. I was hoping you'd forgive me first and maybe help me a bit."

"Katelyn, I never was mad at you. It was only Dad. Of course I'll help you, but you know Dad. He hardly ever gives in."

She sighs, "Yeah, he was always so hard on my boyfriends."

I didn't know their father was like that. I thought he just didn't like some people. "So your dad didn't just not like me at first? He always does that?"

The two siblings look at each other. "Yeah," they laugh.

I, being the slow eater that I am, finally finish my chocolate ice cream. "Mmm, that was good."

"Yeah, and it only took you," Troy looks down at his watch, "twenty minutes." His eyes dilate with realization, "It's 10:45. Montez, I have to take you home. I promised your mother."

I totally forgot about that. "Oh, please no. I like it here, and I'm having so much fun with you and your sister. We can just stay out a little longer. My mom won't care."

But Troy's already grabbing our coats, "I promised. I don't like to go back on my word." I groan and reluctantly accept my coat.

"Troy, you always ruin the fun," both Katelyn and I say at the same time.

"Oh, come on. You got to know each other because of me, and, if I'm not mistaken Montez, you have most fun when with me."

"That's the point."

"Oh, I see." Troy takes me and spins me around. I giggle, and once he lets me down I chase after him. Katelyn shouts advice after us on how to trap him.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Montez." I kiss my girlfriend and watch her walk away. I sigh, and Katelyn notices. 

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," I say and change the subject, "Now we have to face Dad."

"Oh great," she says sarcastically. I smile despite my nerves and slowly encroach our house. I get out of the car first, and Katelyn just sits there, biting her lip.

"Come on, you have to face him some time." Wordlessly, my sister steps out and walks behind me to the front door. "Whatever you do, don't yell," I advise her. She slowly nods while gulping. "Ok," I say and open the door.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I call, "Oh, and I brought someone with me!"

I hear feet scraping against the floor, "Gabriella!" Mom walks into the dining room and stops in her tracks once seeing us. "Katelyn," she whispers, and her face becomes ashen.

"Hey Mom," my sister smiles and waits for her to say something else.

"Jack, come here," my mother meekly says.

"Yes?" He comes into view and doesn't notice the blonde standing in the doorway at first. When he does, he erupts. "Katelyn! How dare you!"

"Dad, I got transferred...I thought maybe..."

"Get out!" Dad's not backing down any time soon.

"But," my sister trembles.

"Leave!"

"Dad, her fiancé's serving in the army. Don't be hard on her," I say, forcing back my anger.

"Troy, this doesn't involve you," he says fiercely, keeping his voice down.

"Yes it does. She's my sister."

"Troy, get out of the way! Go to your room!" He's yelling now.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't treat me like this!" I'm fuming.

I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn to see my mom. "Just go Troy," she whispers, trying to calm me down. I glare at my father once more before turning swiftly and stomping up the stairs.

Once I reach my door, I slam it and scream into my pillow. I can't do this. I hear yells exchanged downstairs and quickly dial Gabriella's number.

_"Hello?"_ Her sweet voice travels into my ear.

"Gabriella, my Dad and sister are screaming downstairs. I can't help, I feel useless--"

_"Troy,"_ she says and I begin to shake, _"None of this is your fault."_

"I know, but..."

_"Troy, listen to me, just as you said before, life is hard. Nothing is perfect. Sometimes there's nothing you can do about it."_

"But there is; I'm just not doing it..."

_"The best thing to do right now is to get Katelyn out of your house before something worse happens."_

"She has nowhere to go, though."

_"Yes she does. She can stay at my house. My mom won't mind."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Of course I am. Just get her to come now."_

"Ok, thanks."

_"No problem. Bye Troy, I love you."_

"I love you too, Gabi," I whisper and listen to the click of her hanging up.

"Troy," a weak voice murmurs from outside my door.

"Katelyn?" I open the door, and there she stands, in front of me. Her cheeks are dripping and her mascara ran down her face. Her lip is trembling a bit, and I hug her.

"I have to go. I'll miss you little brother," she whispers and pulls away.

"Wait, Gabi said you could stay with her."

"No, I really can't. I'd be a burden, and right now this town is giving me nothing but bad memories."

"No, you have to stay. I can't just see you for a couple of hours and not know if you're okay."

Katelyn shakes her head sadly and starts walking away. "Kate, you're going there, whether you like it or not." She stops and turns around, a smile breaking her face.

"Okay," she hiccups, "This is how I always remembered you. I really have to go now--"

"To Gabi's," I finish for her, and she nods.


	9. Never Here

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is short and very late. I had writer's block and just didnt know how to write it. At first I was going to make it longer, but I just really want to get this out right now. Thanks to butterflygoodbye, kathyt222, HSMandChelseaFCfan, WOAH ITS HSM, larabaybee, and HSMCaga15 for reviewing last chapter. I really appreciate it :)

Oh, and thanks justacrush again. I really loved your story. People, read it; it's called "The Sweetest Thing." :-P

* * *

**Chapter 9: Never Here**

Two and a Half Weeks Later:

_Me and all my friends  
We're all misunderstood  
They say we stand for nothing and  
There's no way we ever could_

My tired arm groggily slaps the 'snooze' button, and I grimace, but then doze back off...

_My eyes flutter open to find myself...here. I'm standing on a cliff, no, sitting. Over the edge lies nothing, an empty abyss. My whole life lies behind me. I have nothing but to move forward with no evident path in front of me._

_Now we see everything that's going wrong  
With the world and those who lead it  
We just feel like we don't have the means  
To rise above and beat it_

_I begin to struggle. In a panic, I scream, and clammy arms push me forward as to make me teeter on the edge. "He can't stay here!" I turn towards the perpetrator, the speaker, the one who pushed me. Cold eyes stare me down, leaving me numbly standing in my place._

_So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change  
We keep on waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_The sickness in my stomach eases down, and I feel myself in warm arms, facing those cold eyes. No longer is my life threatened. "He's not going anywhere. Jack, he's our little boy!" I blush and begin to protest. The man opens and closes his mouth wordlessly, and anger surges within him._

_It's hard to beat the system  
When we're standing at a distance  
So we keep waiting  
Waiting on the world to change_

_"You don't--"_

"He's staying Jack!"

The force of their words strikes me awake. Thankfully I'm not on the edge of a cliff. Instead I'm in my home, which can be just as bad. Every night my parents fight about Katelyn and me. I'm getting really tired of it. I throw on my clothes quickly and brush my teeth, all the while my parents fight.

"I'll just leave on my own," I shout loudly enough for both of them to hear. I can picture their faces from up here. Both shocked, though my father must be somewhat happy. He thinks I'm in league with my sister, who hasn't actually done anything wrong except for falling in love. How is that wrong anyway?

"Troy, no, you can't," my mom's voice rings from the stairs. I rush past her with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I ignore her comment and push open the door.

"I'm going to school now. I won't be back, until..." I let the sentence hang and just rush into my car.

Driving always clears my head. My dad needs some sense knocked into his head before I come back. I sigh and instinctively end up at Gabriella's house.

Before I can even knock, a cheery blonde opens the door. "Troy! How are Mom and Dad?"

I shrug, "Not so good."

The mood changes in a matter of seconds. Everything is gloomy, especially Katelyn. "Oh, I thought, I wanted to come back home soon. I miss my family."

"I think Dad just needs some time without us for now. He needs to learn we'll have to take our separate paths someday. Mom misses you though."

She smiles at the second part and is suddenly happy again. "Tell her I love her?"

"Um, well...I actually told them I was leaving and wouldn't be back for..."

"Oh," is all my sister mutters before changing the subject, "Gabi just woke up right before you came. Do you want me to get her down here?"

Right then we both notice another person and greet her, "Morning Ms. Montez." The older adult gives us a stern look, so we both correct ourselves, "Amanda."

"That's better," she laughs.

"Oh, I made you pancakes, Amanda."

"Thanks Katelyn, you're such a help."

My sister shrugs it off, "Well, you've been much more of a help. Without you I wouldn't have anywhere to live until I can get that apartment, which I need now more than ever. I'm going to check it out today."

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere. Both Gabi and I love you here, and we can't imagine it without you! You're no problem; you're very delightful, and I love you as my own daughter."

Katelyn almost never takes charity. I'm surprised she even took Gabi's offer in the first place, but I'm definitely not surprised to her this, "You've been more of a parent to me than mine at home, but I can't get used to this. I really can't accept this more than I have, and right now it's best for me to get this apartment. I have a feeling Troy will need somewhere to stay as well."

I stare down uneasily, but no one takes notice. "Katelyn, I insist--"

"Ms. Montez, I insist that you have been too good to me and that you let me leave. I love it here, but it's just not right to take advantage of you."

The mother of my girlfriend frowns at my sister's use of words and looks deeply saddened. I shuffle in my spot, and Katelyn walks up to her and hugs her.

"Morning everyone," an ecstatic voice exclaims from the stairs. All of our eyes turn to the petite brunette, and despite our recent conversation, we all cheer up. Gabriella smiles at first, seeming to be in her own happy world.

* * *

"So what were you talking about before I came down?" Sitting beside Troy in his favorite car, I can tell he's uneasy.

He stares at me for a while before sighing, "Nothing."

"Please tell me."

He puts on a composed face. "Gabi, it's not really important." I beg to differ. I've never seen him act this way, nervous and edgy and keeping secrets from me.

"Troy Patrick Bolton, I can tell when you're lying. I'm your girlfriend. You need to tell me these things."

His eyes melt as he speaks, "Katelyn's getting an apartment, and I'll probably live with her for a while."

"But, why?"

"She believes she overstayed her visit."

"Well, I know what she thinks. I've been talking to her and now she's practically my sister. She always kept on saying how she had to get her own apartment. I don't want her to go, but still..." He just shrugs. "Troy, why are going to be with your sister?"

"I'm sick of my parents always fighting about me and Katelyn. I just told them I was leaving today."

I shiver, and Troy immediately puts wraps his arm around my back.

"So, are you ready for a great day at school?" He sarcastically inquires.

"Oh yes," I laugh, "Well, at least it's a Friday."

Troy shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I totally forgot about that. Hey, that means it's an early dismissal too!"

"Yeah, thank God for teacher's workshops."

"Montez, do you know what this means?"

I try to think, but nothing comes to mind. "Um, I'm going to have to memorize Act I for the play?"

Troy chuckles, "Well, that too, but we're going on a date today."

"Oh are we?" I ask skeptically. The last time we were on a date was a week after Katelyn's arrival. We were at a fancy restaurant, and Troy spilled soda on the both of us. While trying to clean it up, he knocked into a waiter carrying alcohol, spilling more items.

His face reddens as he replies, "Yeah. I know last time I was a bit...embarrassing..."

"You were," I laugh, but notice his sad face, "but it's okay. I found it a bit funny."

He raises an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

"Nope. I was actually lying." He pouts, and I smile. "I found it very attractive."

"Ha, how could you not?" He jokes, causing me to shake my head.

* * *

I scoot past many people in the cafeteria. Some faces are familiar, while others aren't. _There's that one who called me a slut. That one's in my math class._ One particular face stops me in my tracks.

"Gabriella, want to go to the movies today?" The brunette stands before me, smiling.

"Sorry, Tay. I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Troy."

Her structure changes, and she explodes, "Gabi! I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Yes you have. You see me everyday in chemistry."

This gets her angrier, and she becomes louder, "That's not what I mean. You're always blowing me off for Troy! Whenever I try to talk to you, you never listen! I bet you didn't even know Chad and I broke up!" Now people are staring at us and listening to every word.

"Wh-what?" I stutter.

"Never mind. You wouldn't even care."

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I didn't know—I've just been--"

"On another planet," she finishes for me and turns her back towards me.

I reach out towards her, but she just slips my grip off of her violently before silently sobbing. It hurts to look at her so weak. How could I be so ignorant? I knew nothing about my friend. I slowly walk towards her and hug her. "Best friends," I whisper, "I'll never be like that again. I'll listen starting now. I really care. I'm sorry."


	10. Look After You

**Author's Note:** Thanks HSMandChelseaFCfan, butterflygoodbye, HSMCaga15, larabaybee, justacrush, future.mrs.zac.efron and kathyt222 for reviewing last chapter. Also, Haloangel504 reviewed chapter 8. Thanks :) (Sorry I forgot you at first future.mrs.zac.efron)

Hopefully you'll like this chapter. I had some trouble with the plan and what Taylor said to Gabriella. I'm trying to work Taylor and Chad more into the story now, as well as Sharpay, Ryan, and Zeke.

For updates on the progress of my stories, news, and other items, please check out my reallynew website, I'm still working on it, but hopefully I'll have a layout up soon and the home page(Currently I have nothing on it.)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Look After You**

_Once the two girls had endured their day at school and Gabriella had cancelled her date with Troy, they were explaining themselves and catching up with each other at Taylor's humble house. They called this "meeting" female bonding. Everyone else called it hanging out._

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you."_

"_No, it's ok. I deserve it. Just tell me about the last three weeks of your life. Apparently I missed it."_

"_Ok, well...It started out with that Friday. Chad and I were as happy as ever. We were finally a couple. At school he didn't really talk to me, though. A lot was on his mind. He was scared of a serious relationship. I guess I was too. We lasted one week. It was mutual, but I wish we never did break up. We never really gave it a chance."_

"_Aw, I'm sorry Tay. Hopefully he'll come back to his senses. You guys are perfect together." The two best friends embraced as a few tears dropped to the ground._

"_I'm so confused, Gabi. I wish I had what you and Troy have. I guess I blew it."_

_That got the other one to devise a plan. "Taylor, no you didn't. I have an idea; but we all have to go ice-skating today for it to work." The teary brown eyes seemed to question her best friend. "So, I'll call Troy. He can invite whoever we want, but he definitely needs to get Chad and Sharpay." She didn't waste any time dialing her boyfriend and telling him of the plan._

"_Sharpay?" The other girl finally questioned once her friend was done on her phone._

"_Yeah, I'll get her to come soon to my house. She's actually cool now."_

"_Okay then." The two teenagers ran out the door and turned the block into the Montez residence to go over the details of a sneaky redemption of one's love interest._

* * *

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate_

"Okay, so what do I do?" I turn towards the flash of pink and blonde seated on the bed. She and my sister are fixing Taylor up.

My girlfriend speaks in a serious business tone, "You are to 'bump' into Taylor, causing Chad to catch her."

Sharpay nods, and a pale Taylor responds to her answer meekly, "What if he doesn't catch me?"

I chuckle, causing all four girls to shoot dirty looks at me. "Sorry. I meant I'd be beside Chad just in case."

"That's right," Gabi says, and I move from my position leaned against the wall to 'attack' her.

"Troy," she gasps as I tickle her, "stop."

"Okay," I laugh and kiss her. The other females in the room sigh at what they think is the perfect couple. "Don't be jealous," I tease, and Katelyn rolls her eyes at me.

"It's just amazing to see my little brother so happy."

"It's amazing to see you alive!" Katelyn just stares at me with a 'what' face, so I think of something else to say, "Okay, maybe that was stupid, but until a few weeks ago, I hadn't seen you in over a year. I was worried."

"Awww," breathes Sharpay, and both Katelyn and I glare at her. If looks could kill...

"Changing the subject," thankfully Gabriella says, "Chad will be here in fifteen minutes, so we have to hurry this up. Who's coming, Bolton?"

"I don't know," my sister replies before realizing the question was for me. "Oh, haha, Troy's supposed to answer that."

"Yeah," I pretend to be angry with her, but can't exactly pull it off. "There's us, Chad, and Zeke. Do you know if Ryan's coming, Sharpay?"

The festively clothed blond shakes her head. "He's going on a date with this girl from some all-girls school."

My sister raises her eyebrow. "He's not wearing one of his hats today, is he?"

"No," Sharpay answers seriously and frowns, "He hasn't worn them since callbacks. I actually don't see him much anymore."

"Maybe it's better that way," Gabi cheers her up, "He's getting to know himself. He can't always have you with him. Don't worry, you'll see more of him soon once he figures himself out."

"I guess so."

"Sharpay! That hurts! You're pulling my hair," Taylor yelps as Sharpay brushes her hair a little over exaggeratedly.

"Sorry."

The doorbell downstairs rings, and a familiar voice rings throughout our ears.

"Hello Chad!"

"Hey Ms. Montez. Where is everyone?"

"Up in Gabriella's room."

As we hear the approaching footsteps, the girls screech and hurry up. "Taylor! Hurry, go in the bathroom!" Poor Taylor is forced through the other door right as Chad enters the room.

"Hey man," I say, hoping he didn't notice Taylor.

"Hey. Why did I hear screaming before?"

I shrug and contain my laughter, "They're girls." Saying that was a mistake, and both Gabi and Katelyn hit me on the head. "Ow," I yelp. They shrug while Chad snickers.

* * *

Taylor finally steps out of the bathroom once everyone has arrived. 

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

"Wow," Chad gasps, and Sharpay, Katelyn, and I all look at each other with a sneaky smile and a sense of pride. Already our plan is going well.

"Okay, we can go now," I chirp and take Troy's arm while everyone else laughs. We all force Chad and Taylor to sit next to each other. Luckily, they talk during the ride, and it doesn't sound gloomy either. On the contrary, it's happy and cheerful.

* * *

"Oh," exclaims a muddled Taylor as Sharpay skates and knocks into her, just as the plan should go. Chad is right where we thought he would be, beside Taylor with Troy on the other side just in case. Just as Taylor is about to fall, Chad catches her, but falls in the process. Troy does his best to keep them upright, but doesn't succeed.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

"Sorry," shouts Sharpay as she skates ahead and tries to retrieve her balance. She still doesn't know they fell anyway.

I slide to them as fast as I can. "Are you okay?" I ask, shocked.

"I think so," Taylor mutters, "Maybe I shouldn't skate anymore though."

"Yeah," Chad agrees from underneath Taylor, and they both laugh at the current situation. My best friend struggles to get up, so I lend her a hand while Chad stays seated on the ground.

"Did I hurt you Chad?" Taylor asks while offering him her hand.

"No, I'm okay, but Sharpay is dangerous."

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll look after you_

"We'll be off the ice now." Chad takes Taylor's hand and skates with her to the edge of the rink.

I can see them in the seating area right now, talking and joking around.

"You know, Chad still likes Taylor," a voice whispers in my ear, and I turn to face his blue eyes.

"Wait then, Troy, we went through all that when we didn't have to?"

He just snickers and kisses me lightly on the lips. How can I be mad at him when he makes my heart go crazy? "I love you."

"I know," he jokes, and I hit him lightly on the arm while out of the corner of my eye I spot a kiss shared between Chad and Taylor.

_If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly_

_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you_

_It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own_

* * *

**Author's Note:** How was that? Did you like it? I had some troubles writing it, but I find it cute and oh so fluffy, as will the next chapter be. The next one will be Troy and Gabriella's one-month anniversary :) 

Last night I was writing the outline for this story, and I've decided it will have 26 chapters, more or less. I also plan to make a sequel and maybe a sequel after that. I'm going to be doing a lot of writing. :P

The song in this chapter was "Look After You" by The Fray.


	11. The Little Lamb and the Shepherd Boy

**Author's Note: ** Thanks for the reviews last chapter (future.mrs.zac.efron, superamali, zvlove4ever, kathyt222, HSMandChelseaFCfan, butterflygoodbye, and HSMCaga15.) I'm glad most of you liked it; I myself didn't care for it so much. I guess I just lost ideas, but now I like this one and can't wait for the next few chapters, because then the plot will progress :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Little Lamb and the Shepherd Boy**

"Gabriella, wake up," chimes a singsong voice.

"Ugh," I groan. I had finally fallen asleep and was dreaming about a certain someone with brilliant blue eyes. I force my body up and clench my fists, ready to kick some butt.

"Looks like somebody's grumpy," snickers Sharpay, glamorous even in the morning. I can't deny that. I just wish I could see Troy right now. That's the only time when I'm bearable in the morning. Sometimes it's the same with Katelyn, though not right now. I sigh and look around the room. Taylor is sleeping in the corner with Sharpay on the edge of her sleeping bag, and Katelyn is right in front of me, brushing her hair.

"Come on Gabi, you really have to hurry up!"

"Why? Why does Taylor get to sleep?"

Katelyn laughs, "Don't you remember what day is it?"

"Um, some day in February?"

Katelyn nods her head slowly, "Yeah, what day though?"

I get frustrated very easily with things like this. "I don't know. Can you just tell me? I hate guessing."

The two blondes share sly looks before exclaiming, "It's you one-month anniversary with Troy!"

"What!" I shout loudly enough to wake up my best friend.

"What's going on?" She pops out of her sleeping bag with a dazed and confused look. I even have to laugh at that.

"So you better get going Gabriella. Troy will be here in," Katelyn pauses to look at the clock, "three minutes! Jeez, you really have to hurry."

"Oh god!" I scamper into the bathroom as fast as I can and begin to strip before realizing, too late, that I forgot my clothes.

I squeal with the door open a bit, only showing my face, "Hand me my bag please!"

A chuckle travels to my ear from the corner, and I face those blue eyes. "Troy," I gasp.

"This bag?" he teases me and I nod wordlessly, "Ok." He approaches the door with my bag in front of him, and I snatch for it, but he quickly pulls it out of reach.

"Troy," I say sternly.

"Gabriella," he replies.

"Can you hand me my bag?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, can I?"

"Ok. May you _please_ give me my bag?"

"I'll think about it." I just stare at him in disbelief until he cracks a laugh and gives me it as Katelyn walks towards him.

"Thanks." I slam the door and frantically change, brush my hair, do my makeup, and brush my teeth. Five minutes later I'm wearing the cutest dress I've ever seen that was in my bag, though I never packed it. I sigh. At least it's really pretty.

To add drama, I push the door slowly. I hear a chorus of 'wows' and 'oohs' and see one ecstatic blonde.

"Thanks Sharpay," I say, instantly knowing it was she who got me this outfit. She nods earnestly.

"Why do you always take away my breath?"

"You're cheesy," I laugh, "but you're my boyfriend. That's why. Oh, and I have some pretty great friends." It's then that I really notice that Troy looks different today. He has on dressier clothes than usual, and his hair is combed neater. I smile at his crisp appearance.

"What?" he frowns.

"Nothing," I reply with the smile still plastered on my face, "Let's get out of here." I take his hand and pull him out of his sister's apartment.

"You look beautiful."

"You always say that, but I never tell you how handsome you are."

"Oh," he raises his eyebrow flirtatiously, "so you think I'm handsome?"

"Maybe," I giggle.

"Do you have something to add to that?"

"Hmmm, not really." He looks at me for a long while right outside of his car. He flips his hair, and I laugh. "Oh, you know you're pretty hot, too."

"Pretty hot? Don't you think I'm more than that?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information, Bolton." I climb into the car, and he follows my lead.

"What were you to say is I said you were extremely hot?"

"I'd say thank you," he gives me that look again, "Okay, okay. I'd say that you're more extremely hot."

"That's better." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and I sigh, breathing in his scent, reminding me of that day exactly one month ago. I smile contentedly, and he returns a huge one.

Just as that first night, I toy with the radio. A familiar and tender song plays.

_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
"Do you see what I see?"  
Way up in the sky, little lamb  
Do you see what I see?_

"I'm going to call you little lamb now."

"Why?" I arise from my slump.

"Because I'm the shepherd boy, and I'll always protect you."

_A star, a star, dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite_

"Alright shepherd boy. Don't you think that's a little odd?"

He smiles to himself, "Not at all. Besides, you're adorable and I could just hold you in my arms all night long."

Skeptically, I ask, "You think I'm adorable?"

"Well, no. You're what every guy wants. You're beautiful. You're sweet. You're intelligent. You're exactly my brand of heroin."

"You got that from a book."

With mock surprise, he raises his hands, "No I didn't. I'm innocent."

"Troy," I screech, my eyes wide with fear, "We're going to crash!" Frantically I reach for the steering wheel, but his hands are already there.

_Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
"Do you hear what I hear?"  
Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear?_

He smiles sheepishly as his hands are over mine, "Sorry, sometimes I get caught away."

"It's ok, but you'll have to be a better shepherd boy than that."

We both laugh, and I begin singing.

_A song, a song, high above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea_

_Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king_

Troy takes over as his part of the shepherd boy.

_"Do you know what I know?"  
In your palace, oh, mighty king  
Do you know what I know?_

_A child, a child, shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold_

"If Chad were here, he'd sing the king's part."

My giggle fills the air. Through the course of this month, Chad and I have become really good friends. He's the brother I never had, and Katelyn's the sister I never had. We tend to play jokes on Troy most of the time. Chad's bubbly personality makes him someone with whom to get along easily. However, as Troy certainly knows, he can get a little egotistical sometimes.

_Said the king to the people everywhere  
"Listen to what I say"  
Pray for peace people everywhere  
Listen to what I say_

_A child, a child, sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light_

Just as the song ends, the car stops in front of a decent building. "Troy, you didn't!"

"Oh, yes I did," he proudly says while taking my arm, "I hope you like sitting through two-hour plays."

* * *

Everything having been planned, Gabi and I make our way to the empty apartment, kissing the whole way. It holds more passion than before. I can feel her heart pounding against mine, her lips eager for more, her arms wrapped around my neck. 

I take my jacket off and topple onto the couch with Gabi on top of me. We resume our kissing, but it doesn't feel right. Lust seems to have taken over.

"Whoa Gabi, what are we doing?"

She recoils upright, searching for words. In her eyes is a deep sadness and confusion. "I don't know. I just...want this."

"Gabi, we don't have to do this. We can't do this. We're not ready. We're young, and we've never gone this far before. She nods silently, and I hold her close. The silence seems never-ending, though comfortable, preferable. She smiles, and my eyes twinkle. "Isn't this better?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I guess I just get caught up sometimes," she turns her head towards me, as if hitting some realization, "Is that a crime?"

"No Montez. I've already told you tonight, I do too. Just, we can't let it happen too much. I don't want to risk anything we have."

"You're right," she whispers, and the warmth of our bodies mixes together as I hold her in my arms. It's the best feeling in the world. I know that she's safe and no one could possibly hurt her, and in no way can take her away from me.

**Author's Note:** That was sweet, wasn't it? I disputed over the song. After finishing writing this chapter, I realized "Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye would have been perfect, but then I thought, there's always the next chapter. Besides, this song holds significance, though not yet truly.

I've come to a point where I do not want to take the time to go over my chapter before releasing, because I feel every minute is crucial. I always love posting a new chapter. Anyway, one day I will go over all of the chapters and make them as close to perfect as can be. Just watch out for that :P Oh, and check out my website for my fanfics. I have a lot more up, including a blog, song list, clothing list, character list, and character bios, all for this story! I even put up a longer summary, so please go to did my part, now here's yours. Review. Tell me what you would like in the next chapter (which is Valentines Day.)


	12. Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all the reviewers, HSMandChelseaFCfan, kathyt222, butterflygoodbye, Haloangel504, larabaybee, future.mrs.zac.efron., LunarEclipse360, and HSMCaga15. Oh, and I'd like to thank justacrush as well.

Well, this is my longest chapter yet I think. Sorry to some who wanted Chaylor in this chapter, but since this story is only from Gabriella's and Troy's points of view, you'll have to wait until next chapter when some of the gang meets up and talks about their Valentines Days.

Read and review. Remember, I like long reviews with your opinions :P

* * *

**Chapter 12: Here In Your Arms**

Today is just a normal day. That is if you count it's being your girlfriend's sixteenth birthday and Valentines Day normal. Even though she asked for nothing and no attention for her birthday, I went against her wishes. I spent all week working on tonight. She won't have to know I did anything for her until later today, which reminds me not to pick her up today. That will satisfy her until first period, though I have no clue why.

I pass Gabriella's house, picturing her waking up in my arms. Out of instinct, I almost pull into her driveway, but she wouldn't be too happy with that, at least not today. I drive into the school's parking lot and wait in my car for a familiar face. Finally two appear, Taylor and Chad. The two of them are struggling with a huge banner.

"Hey guys," I greet them and get a better look at the poster. It's red and white with the words 'Happy 16th Gabriella!' As they approach me, I shake my head furiously.

"What?" asks Chad, obviously annoyed.

"That banner, Gabi didn't want any attention."

Taylor hits her head, "You're right. Agh, how could I be so forgetful?"

"It's ok. Maybe she won't care as much if you just bring it to her house." Just as I'm finishing the sentence, my phone emits my favorite song. I smile at the name scrolling across the screen.

"Ahhh, Montez," Taylor looks at me dumbfounded then squeals and tries to hide. Chad laughs, earning a dirty look. He mouths the words to his girlfriend 'she's not here.'

_"Troy, I need a ride. Mom got me a car, but it's not working. I'm not going to get to school on time if I walk," _she exclaims all in one voice, _"Please, could you--"_

"Woah Gabi, I got you. Besides, I'm the shepherd boy and you're the little lamb. Oh, and it's your birthday."

_"Shhh,"_ I can just imagine her looking around the room nervously.

"Gabs, I'm on the phone. No one can hear me."

_"Oh yeah,"_ she mutters embarrassedly.

"I'm on my way."

_"Thanks."_ I wait for the click, which comes surprisingly fast, and shove my cell phone back into my pocket.

"So," I catch my friends' attention, "I'm going to Gabi's now. Do you want me to take the banner?"

Taylor nods overenthusiastically, apparently glad to not have to face Gabriella's supposed wrath. Chad and I hide our snickers. Sometimes Taylor can be just the character. I wave as I shovel into my car. "If I don't come back, I'm blaming you Taylor!" I call out while embarking on my journey.

* * *

I pace uneasily in my room. Wouldn't it be such a grand entrance to show up late to school? Oh my god. I really don't want that to happen. Everybody would stare at me. Oh no, Troy please hurry. I can barely think as I start to hyperventilate. Over my loud gasps and sputters, I barely hear my phone ring. I try to calm myself down, reaching towards it. It's useless. With a sigh and more hurried breaths, I flip open my phone. 

_"Gabi,"_ the calm voice soothes in my ear, _"Look outside."_

With my new face "accessory" I slide open the screen door and step towards the outside. The slight breeze and fresh air calms my head. Contentedly, I look down to see an immense banner.

"Happy birthday," travels to my ear twice. I smile and absentmindedly shove the phone into my pocket.

"Well, aren't you going to run to your amazingly hot boyfriend?" At that remark I playfully roll my eyes and come rushing down the stairs and through the door. Troy sweeps me into a huge hug, and my happiness is plainly evident. Suddenly we both hear a rip. At our feet, torn in two, is a white and red birthday banner for me.

I frown, "Sorry."

My boyfriend only laughs in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "It's ok. I didn't make it. Taylor and Chad did."

"In that case, I don't care," I joke. Now it's his turn to roll his brilliant blue eyes at me. I only pull him closer, hearing his calming breath. "I love you," I sigh, "I could just stay in your arms here instead of going to school."

"I thought you loved school."

"I love you much more."

He flashes me a heart-stopping smile, and I rest my head on his shoulder, but he pulls apart and grabs my hand. "Come on, we have to go." Reluctantly I trudge into his car.

* * *

All day couples have been holding hands, whispering into each other years. All the cheerleaders are paired up with the jocks, and although most of the time they're the only ones kissing in the halls, almost everybody has been doing it today. It's as though someone has cast a spell over the entire school. I sigh. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad for some attention. After all, my birthday isn't that much compared to Valentine's Day. People's heads would still be stuck in the clouds. 

"Gabriella!" A voice calls me, and instinctively I turn around to see a crazy person running straight for me.

"Eek," I squeal while taking cover in the nearest bookshelf. Nonetheless, the speaker comes panting beside me.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I'd never find you." I look up from my hiding place and meet nervous brown eyes.

"Oh, it's only you Zeke. I thought it was someone else...announcing my birthday or planning to kill me. But, hey," I say warmly once recognizing it was not an attacker.

"No, it's just me," he laughs, though a little too hysterical, "Um, you know how I'm having Sharpay over and cooking for her?" I nod. He told me the day after mine and Troy's one-month anniversary. At the time, he was happy but a little edgy. "Yeah, well, I don't think I can do it. I'm way too nervous. What if Sharpay doesn't like me? What if--"

I soon cut off his rambling, "Zeke, listen. You're the sweetest guy I know. If I weren't madly in love with Troy, I'd fall for you. _If_, not saying that it's true because it probably isn't, but _if_ Sharpay doesn't like you, that's her fault, her loss. What you're doing is great. Any girl would love it. Just don't worry."

Zeke shakes off his fear, "You're right. Thanks so much. I just hope I don't mess up the crème brulee."

"Knowing you, you won't. Not only are you the sweetest, but you're also the best cook. I have total faith in you."

"Aw, thanks Gabriella. You're the best friend a guy could ask for," he says while hugging me and quickly running away. As he leaves, I wave and wish him good luck. Sharpay doesn't know how lucky she is.

"What are you doing behind a bookshelf," a voice chuckles in my ear. Arms wrap around my stomach. My pulse quickens, and warmth seeps into my body.

"Just getting a book," I lie and pull down the nearest book. His hand covers mine and takes the book from me.

"Horse grooming?" He questions, obviously amused, "Nice try Montez." Lips touch mine ever so sweetly. He throws the book onto the shelf, and things get heat but not for long. The bell rings, and we both let out a groan.

"At least we can walk together," I sigh.

"And I get to stare at you all class long." Playfully I hit him in the arm with a smile on my face, and our hands intertwine. Right now, we're one of those hundreds of other love struck couples. However, I always like to think what we have is much more important and stronger. I wouldn't know though; I've never had much experience.

* * *

"Gabi," Troy mumbles every now and then while tracing his fingers on my back. It makes it very hard for me to concentrate on what the teacher is saying. His warm breath fans my back; a grin reaches my lips. 

"Ms. Montez," the teacher barks. I force my eyes onto her then the board. I quickly skim it.

"Um, that should be a gerund; therefore, it is incorrect. You have to make you possessive."

"You're correct; however, I asked you to pull down the shades." My face is now a deep scarlet as I get up from my seat and pass Troy on the way. His blue eyes are twinkling, and instantly I feel a little better.

* * *

"How was today?" I ask while embracing my girlfriend and kissing her.

"Alright. Nobody got me any presents."

I don't want to tell her what she has in store for her later tonight. All I say is, "I thought you didn't want any?"

She sighs, "Yeah, well, I don't know. I just felt sort of empty without you beside me all day while everyone else was together."

"Well, I'm here now," I reassure her while giving her one last kiss before going in my car, "Besides, I know you're going to get presents. You know Sharpay and just about everyone else we hang out with."

She laughs, "You're right."

We keep on talking throughout the ride. Once it's over and Gabriella is leaving, I slip a note into her bag while kissing her, and then get ready for tonight. Everything has to be perfect.

* * *

With a skip in my walk and a tug in my heart, I close the door behind me and throw my bag on the table, but something falls out and flutters to my feet. Slowly I pick it up. 

_Gabi,  
Happy birthday and Valentines Day love.  
Watch for me. I'll be here to take you away.  
Love,  
Troy_

With a smile on my face, I envelop my hand around the note and scamper up the stairs. My mom seems to notice. "Why are you so happy Gabi?" She already knows the answer though.

I'm still in a daze when a familiar black cars pulls in, headlights shining in my room. Without a word, I run out the door and into Troy's welcoming arms. We share a sweet kiss and drive, both of us beaming.

_I like where we are,  
When we drive, in your car  
I like where we are... Here_

Cause our lips can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here

Silently Troy opens the door for me and offers me his arm. I giggle and take it without thinking. Kissing him on the cheek, I realize, not for the first time this year, that I love this boy. _This_ is love. We enter his and Katelyn's apartment, and it's absolutely beautiful. Troy arranged candles everywhere and it even says "Happy birthday Gabi."

I smile, and Troy becomes evidently happy.

"Do you like it?"

"No," I say, much to his dismay, however, I add, "I _love_ it."

"I love _you_," he whispers in my ear and sits me at the table. "Don't move."

I watch as he moves around the kitchen, preparing some food. "Troy, you don't have to do this."

He sneaks behind me and wraps his arms around me. "I know. I want to though."

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

Fifteen minutes later, we're both eating the most delicious dinner I've ever had. He obviously put a lot of effort in it.

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Zeke and my sister taught me," he says nonchalantly.

"Oh," I say, my lips curving into one of those endless smiles.

"Ready for dessert?" I nod as he pulls out an amazing cake and sets it on the table. "I'd sing 'Happy Birthday,' but that's a little cheesy."

"No, no," I protest. I love hearing his voice. It just makes me fall for him over and over again. "I want to hear you sing. Please," I practically beg.

"Ok," he chuckles, and his wonderful voice fills the room.

"I'm the luckiest girl ever."

"And I'm the luckiest boy ever." He raises one finger as to motion that he'll be right back, and I settle into my chair as he leaves into the other room. I hear a groan and frantic searching, so I decide to check what's up.

Troy, as I thought, is running around the room, turning everything upside down to look for something. "Troy," I quietly say, and he, turning around to face me, notices my presence.

His eyes are filled with sorrow. "I can't find the necklace I got you."

I walk up to him. "It's okay," I say while stroking his face and kissing him, but he pulls away.

"No it's not. I got it and everything. Tonight was going to be perfect."

"Troy, tonight _is_ perfect. I'm here with you, and that's all that matters."

He smiles and pulls me into a kiss on his bed.

"I love you," is the last thing I say before falling asleep.

_I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  
Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch here_

The sun seeps in through the window as my eyes flutter open. Contentedly, I cuddle into Troy's warm body as he drifts awake.

"Hey," he mutters sleepily.

_Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here_

"Hey," I mutter and our lips touch. He rests his chin on my head and hugs me closely.

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms._

* * *

**Author's Note:** The next chapter, as I have said before, will be the recounts of their Valentines Days. There also might be a huge happening, unless I decide to put that in another chapter. 


	13. I'll Follow You Into the Dark

**Author's Note:** When writing this chapter, I just realized that I could add in some Chaylor if I do it the way I do with Katelyn in this chapter (italics mean it's no one's point of view.) I'll surely write some Chaylor that way in the next chapter for those who want it. Anyway, last chapter got 11 reviews! That's my current record! Let's see if we can beat it with this one. The reviewers: butterflygoodbye, HSMandChelseaFCfan, kathyt222, larabaybee, Haloangel504, SuperNova13, LunarEclipse360, future.mrs.zac.efron, troyella is my life, justacrush, and HSMCaga15. Thanks guys, you rock!

The title of this chapter is from a song by Death Cab for Cutie.

I had this chapter done yesterday, but when I tried to upload it, it wouldn't work. Sorry guys.

* * *

**Chapter 13: I'll Follow You Into the Dark**

February 18, the first day of school after Valentines Day. We all have our accounts to tell, our stories to share. Mine is a relatively happy one, while another's might not be. I sit quietly, wanting to kill myself, as some random kid comes up to me and tells me about what happened yesterday.

"And then I kissed her, and she was like woah. It was awesome. Now she's my girlfriend. Aren't you happy for me?" He just keeps going on and on.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I don't even know your name," I break it to him politely.

"Oh," he blushes a little, then continues, "Well, anyway, then she--"

"Excuse me," I say while I spot a head with shaggy brown hair.

"Troy!" I run up and hug him. He grins and turns toward me, kissing me.

"How are you Montez?"

"Ugh," I groan, looking back at the boy who was talking to me, "That kid just came up to me and started talking about his Valentines Day. It was horrible. I didn't even know who he was."

Troy chuckles, "Looks like he has another victim, a petite, glamorous, blonde one." The person is now chatting away with Sharpay.

"Should we help her?"

"Nah," Troy replies with a hint of a smile. We silently walk by the two, being careful as to not be noticed. Another couple catches our eye.

"Hey Taylor, Chad," I greet the two and Taylor and I link arms, walking towards the cafeteria.

"Such a force to reckon with," Chad jokes.

"Hey, you know you want to join it."

He frowns a bit playfully, "How'd you know?" We laugh and all join arms.

"I'll follow you into the dark!" Troy shouts while running after us.

* * *

"What happened with you and Troy?" 

I stare at the three people to whom I am talking, Taylor, Ryan, and Zeke. Chad, Troy, and Sharpay are in their own conversation. I quickly tell my story, thanking Zeke at the same time for teaching Troy how to cook. The other three smile, nod, and occasionally ask for details.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions. How'd it go with you and Sharpay?"

"Great. She really loved it." Zeke continues his telling, though I'm disappointed to hear that they didn't kiss. Apparently Sharpay doesn't quite understand what she has for her.

"Taylor, you haven't told us about your Valentines Day, and neither have you, Ryan," I tease. Ryan smiles mischievously. "Oh God Ryan, now I don't want to hear yours."

"Haha, I was just kidding," he laughs, and then his voice lowers and his face becomes sullen, "I didn't do much." After that, everything he says is inaudible, so Taylor asks him to speak louder. Ryan breaks, "Okay! I made a complete fool of myself with Jenna!"

Zeke raises his eyebrows, "Who's Jenna?"

Ryan looks down as he explains, "Well, she's from that all-girls school. I met her three months ago, and we would occasionally go on dates. I really like her," he looks up at me during his next line, "She reminds me a lot of you, Gabriella."

"How?" I ask curiously.

A smile returns to his face, "She's really smart, nice, and sweet. She acts too, and she's pretty. Problem is, whenever I'm around her I always get nervous and do something hugely embarrassing."

"Aw Ryan, I'm sure she doesn't mind. If she's like me, she wouldn't. You two seem perfect for each other. Don't worry about it." He gratefully smiles at me.

"We'll have to meet her sometime," says Zeke.

"Yeah," agrees Taylor. Ryan's eyes twinkle, and then Taylor goes through her account of Valentines Day.

"We went to the movies and sat in the back," she blushes, "We were making out, and we saw Zac Efron!"

"Seriously?" asks Ryan, not bothering to hide his boredom.

"Yeah! He's really hot!"

I sigh, "Sure he's hot, but I prefer Troy." Troy hears his name and comes behind me.

"Talking about your insanely hot boyfriend Ms. Montez?" He laughs.

"No. Just my boyfriend that's hotter than Zac Efron." Everyone watching grins as we kiss.

"Well, I better go back to Sharpay rambling about you, Zeke," he teases while stealing one of my fries.

"You owe me a fry!" I jokingly call to his retreating figure. "Sorry, Taylor, you were saying?"

"After we met Zac Efron, we went back to Chad's house and played basketball. He wasn't playing easy but wouldn't take any shots, so I threw the basketball over the fence, and just as we were going to get it, I pulled him back. We ended up kissing again. The rest is history. You know, he's actually sweet." Chad eyes Taylor, and we all laugh while the bell rings.

* * *

_The 19-year-old blonde isn't paying attention during her only class of the day. Once again, she's thinking of _him._ The last time she saw him was almost a year ago before he got deported to Iraq. What would have happened if she had never have met him? What would have happened if she said no that night he confessed his love for her and asked for her hand in marriage? Would she be happier? Would she not be in this useless fight with the people who have been in her life since the day she was born, her parents?_

_"John," she sighs. Sure she misses him, but sometimes she wishes she had never met him...All the nights she turns in her bed, not knowing whether or not he'll make it through another day..._

* * *

I finally go backstage for the first time all rehearsal. Being the lead has its downs. However, it's good that I get to be with Troy throughout the play. There are only three scenes where I'm without him. One is a solo; one is dialogue between Ryan and me, and the other is the second to last scene where I mope without "Arnold" which also includes a solo. 

Troy sits down next to me. "Agh, Ms. Darbus tortures us."

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to come over with Katelyn today? Mom hasn't seen her in two weeks and she really misses her." Troy laughs and nods while putting his arm around me, only to have it ruined by Ms. Darbus.

"Arnold and Minnie on stage!"

We sigh and run back to our former positions, all the while sneaking smiles.

* * *

"Hello Amanda," Katelyn says as Ms. Montez opens the door. Her eyes are clearly overwhelmed with happiness, and she sweeps her into a hug. 

"I'm so glad to see you Katelyn!"

"Me too. Have I told you you're like a mom to me?" I stand to the side as the two reunite and talk. Inconspicuously I make my way up the stairs and to Gabriella's door.

"Hey little lamb," I say from the doorframe. Gabriella looks up from her work and smiles.

"Hey. Did Katelyn come?"

"Yep." I walk over to her, and our lips crash. Her arms wrap around my neck; her hands are in my hair. I hold her close and passionately. I love this girl; I want her. My arms travel up her back, and she pulls off my shirt.

We're in this position when my sister enters, Gabriella underneath me and me on top with no shirt.

"Woah, sorry!" Katelyn covers her eyes. I sit up and quickly put my shirt back on. Gabriella blushes, as do I. "Is it safe to look now?" My sister asks while peeking. I slowly nod. "Phew!"

Gabriella clears her throat and changes the subject, "So how are you? Have you heard anything from John?"

The blonde turns her head down, but then looks back up with glazed eyes. "No. I-I'm worried..."

"Aw," my girlfriend comforts her and pulls her into a hug, "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine." My sister just shakes her head pitifully, and I instantly feel remorse and sympathy. If I couldn't see Gabriella or know how she was doing, I'd practically kill myself. I wouldn't like to worry, though I know I would. My sister tries her hardest to seem happy.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Suggests Gabriella. Thank God for her.

"Yeah, I'll treat," I chime in.

"As if you have any money," retorts my sister, apparently recovered from her recent state.

"Hey," I defend myself, "I have a job." Both girls question me. "Yeah, I just got it about two weeks ago. I work at our favorite restaurant on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"Seriously?" I nod proudly, and both girls laugh.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Yeah," agrees Gabriella, and we all walk out of the room.

"Ms. Montez," I say once Gabriella's mother is in sight, "would you like to eat out with us?"

"Sure," she replies happily.

Once we get there, the talk never wanders off to anything bad or depressing. I begin to smile just as my sister's phone goes off.

"Excuse me." She walks to the corner and flips it open. Though she tries to hush it, we can still hear what she says. "Lorraine?" Gabriella stares at me and mouths, 'who?' I only shrug and listen some more.

"How is everything?" A pause, a dead, silent pause. Something's not right, and my sister's next words confirm that, "No, no, no. That can't be." Now she's screaming into the phone, before finally being defeated and dropping the phone to the ground. In one movement, she falls to the ground. I run over to her.

"What happened?" is heard throughout the restaurant, but I can barely hear them. I'm focused on helping my fallen sister. I bend over her and feel for a pulse. It's slight, quiet, hardly there. I begin to panic. Everything seems to be in a blur. Gabriella comes to my side and revives Katelyn.

"He's dead," my pitiful sister whispers, and dead silence fills the air. Words get caught in my throat...

* * *

**Author's Note:** It might not seem that important or big to you, but it in turn affects most of the characters. Next chapter is the funeral. I'm not really looking forward to it, but it's important as well. I'll try not to make it too sad. 


	14. Black Roses Nonetheless

**Author's Note:** Thanks to kathyt222, future.mrs.zac.efron, SuperNova13, Haloangel504, HSMandChelseaFCfan, butterflygoodbye, HSMCaga15, and larabaybee for reviewing last chapter. I know John didn't seem like a big character before, but he is important to Katelyn, so I probably should have mentioned him more before : P

Sorry it took me so long to update, I have a book report due in less than a week, and I just got the book Friday. It's called The Lovely Bones. It's pretty good. I recommend it even if it is a bit strange. The first chapter is the worst ; P

* * *

**Chapter 14: Black Roses Nonetheless**

I soon learned Lorraine was Katelyn's old roommate at NYU. They had contacted her to inform her of John Hartsby's death. John had gotten engaged to Katelyn about a year ago before he was sent to Iraq. In his passage, he left behind a wealthy father, a sister, and his fiancé. A hero he will be called. That's what's inscribed on his empty grave. They couldn't recover his body.

Now standing here, we mourn not only the death of a soldier we will never have the fortune to meet, but also of a friend, Katelyn. No longer is there a spark in her eyes or a skip in her step. Her voice is hushed and hurried whenever she speaks. Never again will we able to see the happy, vibrant side of her.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

She stands before us with a tissue in her hands and a wound in her heart. She tries to cover her true feelings and inside turmoil, but it's hopeless. We can all tell.

I stare ahead at my best friend, Taylor. A tear trickles down her cheek, and Chad wipes it away, through at the same time, trying his best to not well over with tears. Out of us friends, he's the one who has known Katelyn the longest.

A sob is heard despite her best efforts, and the fiancé to a dead man uses her tissue. For her, this is the end.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I squeeze my boyfriend's hand as his eyes glitter with tears. He looks down at me, and attempts to smile. I can practically hear the rip in his heart to see his sister so depressed. Just looking at her makes me depressed as well.

Sad music plays in the background.

"John was a good man..." I pay no heed to what is being said. I merely take in everything that's happening around me. As the band plays, an old man weeps. By his attire, I can guess he is Frank Hartsby, the father of John. Next to Katelyn, also in tears, stands a sleep-deprived brunette, about the same age as she. Her tears wash away the makeup concealing dark bags underneath her eyes.

From across the fence dividing the gloominess and the approaching sun, I hear loud, obnoxious voices, fellow classmates of mine. They're laughing, and I can't help but feel worse.

_Well you need a blue-sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

Finally Katelyn can't take it anymore. She breaks down in tears, and Troy runs over to comfort her. He himself is crying now as well. I look down at her, crumpled up on the ground, looking worse than I've ever seen before. Instantly remorse floods over me. I approach slowly and stoop down, hugging her. Right now she is my best friend, practically a sister, and she is showing the weakest side of her. Sometimes there's nothing you can do but cry.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

Another body walks up to us, and I see change within him without his saying a word. His eyes are softer, gentler. There's a different touch to him, a father's touch. His daughter is hurt, and he's here for her now. He's the last one anyone expected to come today, but perhaps this can mean some good. I can still see the hurt in Katelyn's eyes as she turns her head to me, asking me what to do. Giving her one last reassuring glance, I step back and mouth the word 'talk.'

* * *

_He wipes away another tear from her soft skin though he feels like crying. She looks up at him and laces her fingers in his. Something feels different, he decides. She seems more isolated. Her face is needy for someone to protect her._

_"Come on," he whispers, knowing she cannot handle witnessing this. She follows him as they slip away. Once out of earshot of the funeral, they are free to talk. However, they choose to walk in silence to his house._

_"Chad, I'm scared," she says once in his room. He wraps his arms around her, wishing for nothing bad to ever happen. He only gives her a questioning glance, and she continues. "I'm scared of having what Katelyn had...and then losing it. I'm scared of losing love. I'm scared of losing you," she admits without ever stopping._

_"I'll always be here," he promises, and for the moment, she believes him. There's nowhere else she could be but with him. He kisses the top of her head gently, and she snuggles with him. With everything that's going on, they can still be happy. They'd never notice. Love has its advantages._

* * *

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

My father—the one I have tried my best to avoid this past month despite my basketball practices with him—stands before Katelyn and me. There are still unhealed emotional wounds, but he's here, at a funeral for a man we all thought he despised. Though it startles me and angers me a bit, I immediately feel safer, better. I'm actually _glad_ he's here. Well, thinking about it, it'd be pretty bad if he weren't here. That would just show his insolence toward his own daughter.

Katelyn starts to say something, but my father quickly puts up his hand, silencing her. "Let me explain, Katelyn. I'm really, truly sorry. I haven't been a father to you. It always hurts seeing someone you raised and someone whom for so many years had depended on you and needed you to find someone else. That's the only reason I disapproved of John, and I greatly regret it. It was so wrong to do. I've hurt you, and all I've ever wanted to do was help you. I'm sorry." After finishing, he stands there awkwardly, analyzing whether or not my sister will forgive him. For moments it seems we just stand there until she embraces him. He smiles meekly, and Mom goes up to his.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

The rest of the time we stand there as a family. Though we didn't truly know John, we all weep in silence. Once the service ceases, we resume talking and apologizing, bonding again. Once all mends are fixed, I find a moment to sneak back to my girlfriend.

"Gabriella," I utter with a grin on my face. Her brown eyes catch mine, and I see newly formed tears in them. A strand of hair falls in front of her face, and I push it back before kissing her softly. Her lips are sweet, and everything seems to be in place. Yes, my sister's fiancé whom I have never met is dead, but everything is sorted out. My family is at peace again; perhaps Katelyn can be happy again. After all, she has people on whom to fall back and help her. Now she has our support.

_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day_

The sun sets as gloriously as it had that Friday so many days ago. Maybe today wasn't a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:** Some of you might think, _oh, it's over._ Wrong. I know it might seem that way because of the end of this chapter, but it most certainly isn't. I just felt like writing it that way : P


	15. Twinkle Towne

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been the longest break, nearly two weeks. I just got caught up and things and had testing this week. Soccer started up again, so I don't know how often I can update. I certainly hope though that it won't take this long again.

Your reviews were wonderful. They were a perfect guilt factor as well. My favorite review for the last chapter must be from Amazon Ziti. Criticism helps me improve my story, so thanks! A thanks also goes to corbinbleuis4evasexc, weeziebomb, HSMCaga15, Jewel2502, kathyt222, LunarEclipse360, HSMandChelseaFCfan, dancerlittle, justacrush, butterflygoodbye, and future.mrs.zac.efron for reviewing as well.

I have tried to make the story less confusing now with telling whose perspective from which each part is written. A line break means it's a different time. i hope that helps a little.

Anyway, read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Twinkle Towne**

**Gabriella's POV**

I stare ahead, deep in thought. The play is today. The play for which I've been rehearsing and working my butt off is _today._ I've never acted before. What if I freeze on stage? What if I totally suck?

"Gabriella, are you okay?" I turn towards the voice, Ryan's. He looks so...fine, perfectly normal for someone who's going to perform in less than five hours.

"No," I admit with a half frown.

He merely smiles. "The play?" He asks with a slight chuckle.

I nod. Suddenly I have to ask a question. "Ryan, do you ever get nerves before performing?"

"No, not anymore."

"So, you used to?"

Ryan looks at me seriously. "Of course." That's good; I can't be the only one.

"What did you do to get over them?"

"Well," he stops to think for a moment, "I just thought about everyone who was supporting me and just wanted to see a good show. I wasn't alone on stage, either. Sharpay was always with me."

I smile to myself and feel a little better. "Thanks Ryan. You're the best."

* * *

"Whoa! You're not driving anywhere like that." I'd know that voice anymore. Despite his words, a smile creeps up on my face. 

"Like what, Troy?" I ask, trying my best to be mysterious.

He puts his arms around me and kisses me. My heart starts racing. "Nerve-racked."

"I'm not--" Okay, actually I can't finish the sentence. I'm still nervous because of the play, and Troy's touch isn't helping. After two months of dating him, he still has his effects on me. With a grin, he leads me to his car and sits me down like a young child. I protest, "I'm not a little kid."

"Oh, but you're my little lamb." I roll my eyes and watch him get back into the car.

"So, you're not really nervous about tonight?"

He starts the ignition. "Oh come on, you know me better than that," he says nonchalantly, "but I have a little help." His hand disappears into the glove compartment for a moment before revealing a packaged square. His eyes meet my questioning ones for a split second before explaining. "It's The Fray's CD. I actually know the lead singer from this one band thing I did. They're pretty cool."

I smile. "Can you play it?" He just returns my smile and hits play. Playing is...The Fray. "Wait, why do you have two?"

"Gabi, you must be really out of it today," he chuckles and hands the CD to me, "I got it for you."

"Oh," I blush and take it, "Thanks."

"Hopefully it'll help you some." We arrive at my house, and I unbuckle myself.

"You know what'll help me a lot?" He shakes his head. "You must be out of it too," I laugh and reach over towards his lips, kissing him longer than necessary. "That," I whisper and his eyes twinkle as he kisses me again. Finally I end it and walk towards the front door. "Thanks shepherd boy."

"I love you," he calls after me as I shut the door with a grin, "Be ready for tonight!" As I slide down the closed door, I realize I need my car to get to Sharpay's to drive to Sharpay's so we can do each other's makeup and hair, and my car isn't where it needs to be. It's still at the school.

"Wait, Troy!" I yell after him in vain. I sigh and fall down on the driveway, fumbling with my cell phone while it beeps. That's it! I can just call him.

_"Gabi," _his voice rings in my ear.

"Can you come back please Troy? I just realized I do need my car to get to Sharpay's."

He sighs, "_I knew something was wrong. Yeah, I'll be back in a jiffy, which is actually a measurement for time. Did you know that?"_

"Yes, I did," I laugh at his rambling before flipping it closed. I just have to wait a few minutes before his car comes into sight. I pick myself up and run over to him. "Thanks." I smile sweetly and peck him on the lips.

"You're lucky you have me," he laughs.

I reply flirtatiously, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who got me to not drive my car in the first place. I would have had my car at home if you hadn't done that."

"It was for your own safety." He smirks and I roll my eyes, but he reaches over and kisses me, and I beam.

"Thanks," I say again as we reach the school. He nods.

"I have to get some books. See you Gabi."

"Bye." I walk over to my car but think better of it. I really want to go to our secret spot.

I walk through the halls, memories lingering in my mind. The school seems so much darker and foreboding when it's empty. My footsteps echo, and I grow uneasy until I step into the garden. I close my eyes, clearing my head, or at least attempting to. Tears swell up, and a voice whispers in my ear, "What's the matter, Gabi?"

I speak without opening my eyes as to not let any tears fall, "I can't do it Troy. I'm going to make a fool of myself." I feel his warm fingers on my face, and I allow myself to look at him, and at the same time, permitting a tear to wash down my face. Tentatively, he brushes it off and pushes my hair back. His lips touch mine sweetly, and I know I can do this. I may have had this feeling before, but now I'm positive.

A beautiful scene is portrayed before us. Like that first night, the sun sparkles wonderful colors as it sets. Everything is perfect. _So many sunsets, so many moments..._

An irritating emits from my cell phone, breaking the moment. I sigh at the screen.

From Sharpay: _'where r u gabi?'_

Troy questions me with his eyes, and I just step up swiftly. "Sharpay. I have to go. I love you."

**Troy's POV**

I watch uneasily as she goes. Though she may not know it, she helps calm me down, too. I'm just as nervous as she is, but I try not to let it show. I know I can handle this. It's just like a championship game. If I mess up, everyone will be disappointed in me. _Wait, it shouldn't be like that._ Lately I can't think all too well.

I stand up and imagine myself in this school in a couple of hours. Many people will be here, and most will expect a lot from me. I'm used to pressure, but I absolutely hate it. It only hurts you.

Somehow I get to my house instinctively and grab my basketball and shoot a couple of times.

"Don't work yourself too much, son."

I turn to see Dad on the edge of our court. I drop the ball and walk over to him. "I'm so nervous."

"You must be," he laughs, "but you're going to do great. I've heard you sing, and you're great. I've even overheard you reciting your lies. Troy, there's nothing really to worry about. I have faith in you."

I shrug as a smile creeps up on my face.

"Thanks Dad. I think I'll get ready now."

Once I'm in my room and combing my hair, a knock comes from the hall. "Come in," I call.

A head of blonde hair enters. "Troy, are you seriously going to get ready by yourself? You have no clue what you're doing."

"What?" I ask my sister with surprise evident on my face.

"Come on," she ushers me out of my room and into her own bright one where she forces me into a chair. I protest, but she just shrugs it off and plugs in a straightener.

"No," I groan, but nonetheless, she continues to torture me.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"What I've been looking for," Troy and I finish the sing in perfect harmony. We both beam as the audience applauds and the curtain slowly closes. I try to make out a few certain faces, but the lights make it almost impossible. When the curtain's still slightly open, Troy gives me a swift kiss, causing some to _aw._

Ms. Darbus said that the bows are one of the most important details in a play, and she's right. It's our time to be acknowledged for our hard work. The last ones to bow, we get the most cheers and applause. I never knew performing could be so exciting.

"You did great Gabi!" Mom squeals while running towards me backstage, "You too Troy!" People that I've never seen before pat my back and congratulate me. I'm in a daze.

"Gabriella, I'm proud of you. And to think you were nervous," Ryan laughs.

"Well, I did what you told me to do."

Ryan punches me lightly on the arm, "Ready to meet your twin?" Bewilderment flashes over my face, causing him to chuckle. A girl with brown hair, freckles, and a huge smile steps up. "Gabriella, this is Jenna. Jenna, Gabriella and that's Troy."

"Nice to meet you," we both say at the same time, and we laugh. Troy nods and waves a little.

"You all were fantastic," she compliments us, and Ryan's eyes sparkle. Finally having gathered up enough courage, he leans over and kisses her. She stares at him, surprised for a moment, before kissing him back. A chorus of _aws_ is heard. Right then Ryan is the happiest guy in the world.

"Actors and actresses, you all must go home now and get your rest," Ms. Darbus orders. Troy and I glance at each other and roll our eyes. "I saw that Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez." We both laugh, and she smiles a bit.

Tonight was much better than I thought it would be.

* * *

**Up Next:** Closing night and a cast party 


	16. I Got In!

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. There's really no excuse for how long it took me. To make it up to you guys, the next chapter will be up by Thursday, I promise. If it isn't, you can throw pie at me.

Thanks to dancerlittle, HSMandChelseaFCfan, Jewel2502, kathyt222, future.mrs.zac.efron, butterflygoodbye, HSMCaga15, freakymathgirl, Rizmu, and justacrush for reviewing.

I want to tell you guys to check out justacrush's sequel to her fabulous story. Seriously, it's my favorite and she's a very talented writer, so I suggest you go read her stories.

* * *

**Chapter 16: I Got In!**

**Troy's POV**

Nerves run high, as does excitement. This is our last performance of this production. All our hard work has paid off, though some of us will be empty without this. I, for one, couldn't be happier. This has all been great, but now I'll have more time with Gabriella and my friends.

"Okay, portrayers of the art, you all did spectacularly the other nights. I loved every bit of it despite my countless times of seeing it. However, we have to do our best tonight. We have to be better than ever before, and I know you can. I have faith in every single one of you," the billowing figure of a director heralds. We all crouch in a huddle, anxious. "Alright, just a few pointers. Minnie, be sure to project. Everyone should be able to hear your lovely voice. Ben, don't go to fast, and you neither Arnold. Everyone, remember the moves, the lines, the cues...Okay, put it in everyone!"

"1...2...3...East High!" We all bellow excitedly. Pats on the back, rowdiness, everything is seen now. One would think we just won a basketball championship game.

Ms. Darbus can't take much of this, though. "Okay! Be quiet everyone get in your places!" We all follow her orders quite quickly. After all, she is still a teacher, and she does give detention for the littlest things.

"Montez," I quietly call her and take her hand, leading onto stage. She smiles. "Are you excited?" I whisper while dropping her hand. While she's thinking about it, I reach down and kiss her. Just then, the curtain trudges open and light filters in large amounts. The audience responds to this unrehearsed kiss with slight claps and _'aws'_.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

They say one smile can light up a room. Well, with all of our smiles, we could light up the world. Everything went well. Who am I kidding? It was perfect! Nobody missed a cue or line. There was more passion tonight. The only mistake was when Troy and I were kissing and the curtain was opening, but I myself wouldn't call that mistake because it was perfect for me.

Once again, everyone is cheering, laughing, and commenting on each other's acting and singing. Some are crying though, and I'm one of them. I'm not quite sure whether or not it's because I'm happy that we did great or because I'm sad it's over.

"Good job Minnie." Troy playfully pulls me to him and kisses my forehead, sending chills down my spine.

"_Great_ job Arnold," I whisper and reach my lips towards his, and they immediately crash.

When we finally pull away for air, a mass of blonde and dark hair catches my eye. I turn towards the forms of Sharpay and Zeke kissing.

"Finally," I mutter, and my boyfriend looks at me questioningly, and then turns his head to mimic mine. He chuckles.

"It's a good thing Shar has finally realized what she has."

"And that Zeke mustered up enough courage to show his love for her," I add. Troy grins, and his lips graze mine gently. "Ah, you know I love you Bolton."

"And you always will," he teases and wraps his arms around me.

"Applause-worthy job, cast! Bravo! Brava! I couldn't be prouder. You really outreached the limits of expectation!" We all clap at Ms. Darbus's compliments. Sharpay looks up from Zeke and smiles. He grins, whispers in her ear, and walks away.

"There's a cast party now in the cafeteria. I suggest you all go and have fun." Most of us are gone within a minute, racing into the massive hall.

Ryan, Troy, and I talk after Sharpay leaves. Somehow this musical has brought everybody together. It's amazing. I smile as Troy wraps his arm around me. We got together because of this play, and I couldn't be more grateful. I can't imagine myself without him. They begin to play the song with which we first auditioned and usher us to sing. We both chuckle, and I listen as Troy's voice fills the room.

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

_You were always there beside me_

I take a breath, and project as Ms. Darbus had told me earlier.

_Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

The two of us move closer and tentatively hold hands. Right now, we are the only ones here.

_This feeling's like no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do_

_And I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you_

_So lonely before I finally found_

_What I've been looking for_

We lean in to kiss, but the applause interrupts us. Of course, we're still at the cast party, and we're _not_ the only ones here. A fast song emits from the speakers, and a girl I recognize as Alexis throws us some hairbrushes as mikes. We laugh and use our "microphones."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

My hands play with Gabriella's hair as we watch one of her favorite movies, _Mean Girls._ "I can't believe you're making me watch this," I whisper to her body, lying next to mine on the couch.

She turns towards me, her chocolate eyes warming. "Come on, you know you like it. Besides, you're not even paying attention. You're just staring at me."

I chuckle and kiss her lightly. "You're right."

"I know," she says smugly before kissing me more deeply and reaching for my shirt.

"Gabriella," I warn. We had made a promise not to go all the way for the best intent. I wouldn't want to break it now.

"Right," she mutters and turns back towards the TV, but not for long. Dad walks through the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Gabi," he acknowledges my girlfriend and happily forces a letter into my hands. I sit upright and open it.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Troy, just look at it!" My eyes skim the letter; my mouth falls open in shock.

"I, I got in?"

"Yup," Dad announces proudly, "You're going to California over the summer!" I smile widely then glance at Gabriella. On her face is a puzzling look.

"Basketball training," I answer her questioning gaze, "UCLA is doing it over the summer for high school students and I'm going."

"Oh!" She squeals and hugs me tightly. Instantly it hits me. If I go, I won't see Gabriella for a couple of months. I won't be able to hold her, kiss her, talk to her...Is it actually a good thing to do? Gabriella notices my sudden change in mood. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. This is a great opportunity. You can't refuse it."

I smile and kiss her, silently thanking her.


	17. Before He Leaves

**Author's Note:** Here it is, chapter 17, right on time :)  
Thanks butterflygoodbye, larabaybee, HSMandChelseaFCfan, dancerlittle, Rizmu, Haloangel504, future.mrs.zac.efron, kathyt222, and carito06 for reviewing.

Next week is spring break, so hopefully more chapters will be coming out faster. I really want to finish this story by the end of April. I have so many ideas for new stories, you can't even imagine. I've been writing one and will post it when I finish it all the way, or maybe half.

Well anyway, read and review.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Before He Leaves**

**Gabriella's POV**

I flip through the pages of my tenth grade yearbook. One of the first things one does once receiving this book of timeless memories is count the pages on which he or she is. That's not the case with me. I'm counting how many friends I've made in less than a year, how many memorable times I've had here, and how many influences there's been on me. I come to the conclusion that there have been a total of sixty-three friends, three hundred-twenty memories and counting, and thirty-seven different influences. Most of all, there have been _many_ sunsets. Life has changed drastically since moving here to Albuquerque, and I've loved every minute of it.

I turn to the page with photos of the winter musical. Troy's gleaming eyes seem to be staring into mine from the page. I reach out, eager for his skin to touch mine. However, it's just a photo. _He's not gone yet Gabriella, _I say to myself. Sure, he's leaving early tomorrow and not returning for two months and five days, but he'll still be back. Either way he'll always be with me. When I flip open my cell phone, when I look at this book, when I sing, I think of him, and knowing he's out there, loving me, is enough to satisfy me.

A rustling outside awakes me from my thoughts, and my eyes switch to the clock. 6:27. He's going to be here in three minutes. I rush into the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup, closing the door behind me. My hands fly everywhere, but suddenly I stop.

"You know you don't need that," he whispers seductively, his breath fanning my ear. His arms wrap around me, and I feel his lips on the top of my head.

"Bolton." I turn in his arms to face him. "Yes I do." He cuts me off with a kiss, sending chills down my spine.

"No you don't. You're beautiful in your worst."

"Thanks," I blush and kiss his cheek, taking his hand. I stop midway through the door, seeing the glass screen for the balcony slightly disrupted. "Wait, how did you get in here?"

He shrugs. "I got in my car, then I drove--"

"No, no. How did you get in my room?"

His eyes twinkle. "Balcony," he replies. I smile, and we walk down the stairs past my mom watching her soap opera.

"Hey Amanda," Troy greets her, pulling her out from her own little world.

She glances at us and genuinely smiles. "Hey. So you're taking Gabi out?"

"No," he chuckles, "Actually Gabi is taking _me_ out." I nod proudly.

"Ooh, where Gabi?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Mom laughs. "Okay then. Troy," she nods at my boyfriend of six months, "be sure to come back before you leave for California."

"I will." He leads me out the door after waving goodbye to my mother.

"So, where are we going?" He asks, swinging our clasped hands.

"Somewhere," I vaguely respond.

"Okay then." He laughs and seats himself in the passenger side of my car. "I trust you, and being with you just makes this day amazing."

"Aw thanks," I blush and strap myself into the car. He kisses me before I can start the ignition. I let it last. I can't imagine not having this for two months. Luckily I have my friends.

"Gabi, are you okay?"

"Huh?" I glance at the person next to me and become engulfed by his ocean blue eyes. He takes my face into his hands.

"You don't look too well and you seem out of focus. Are you okay? Maybe we shouldn't go out," he begins to ramble.

"No Troy, I'm fine. I'm just...missing you already," I sigh.

His face becomes etched with worry. "I knew this wouldn't work. I don't have to go. I _won't_ go."

I mentally curse myself. To stop him from veering off with his words, I reach my arms out to his shoulders and hold hi steady. "Troy, you have to go. I _want_ you to go. I'd kill myself if I stopped you from doing what you really want to. I'll live while you're gone. Don't worry. Let's just have a good time tonight."

"Okay." He nods with a smile, and I peck him on the lips and start to drive.

Once I stop at the intended destination, Troy gives me a questioning glance.

"You'll see," is all I say before stepping out of my car and leading him into the huge sports building. I nod at people as they pass by and suddenly I push open the door. "Welcome," I usher him into the blinding basketball court. His mouth gapes open.

"Wow."

"It gets better." Right as the words fall from my lips, a bunch of young children run onto the court. Troy looks from them to me and laughs, enveloping me in a hug.

"This should be interesting."

"Yup." I throw a basketball to him, and we start playing with the others. Troy seems to get a kick out of how they all seem to better than I am at this sport. Some of them try to teach me, making me more embarrassed.

"Don't worry Gabriella. You'll get better," troy seems to mock me.

"Stop," I playfully punch him in the arm, and he pulls me into a kiss. All of the little kids stare at us, disgusted. We both laugh, and he puts his arm around me.

Finally, it becomes late, and we bid our new younger friends goodnight.

"How was that?" I ask Troy.

"Better than I expected," he teases. "Some of those kids had skill. If I ever was a coach, I'd recruit them." I roll my eyes at my boyfriend.

For a while I forgot that Troy's leaving tomorrow. For a while I was having fun, not caring, and now, for a long while, I won't be able to see him or forgot about my worries. Can I handle that?

"Gabriella, you're doing it again."

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"Spacing out. Are you sure you'll be fine without me?"

"Troy, of course I will. There's no question about it." Well, it's just a _little_ lie.


	18. Do You Want to Meet Your Father?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for making you wait guys. I hope you like this chapter. Ok, you probably won't, but this is how my story goes. I promise you, everything will end up okay. Now I'm confusing you, so I'll just stop and let you read :)

To justacrush: You always catch me right before I finish the chapter, but it's a good thing because you make me want to finish it faster. I'm loving your story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Do You Want to Meet Your Father?**

**Early in the Morning**

_The petite brunette sighed and held her boyfriend close to her body. The clock shone 4:28. She knew he had to get up. She knew she wouldn't see him again for two months. She knew she'd always love him._

_A tear trickled down her cheek, but warm hands pushed it away._

_"Troy?" she stuttered and opened her eyes. He reached out and kissed her delicately. His heart would be with her. He didn't want to go without her, but at the same time his mind was debating, telling him that he should. She had said it was a great opportunity, everyone had. Was this really what he wanted to do though? Did he really want to shoot some hoops in California and not be able to see her for the longest they've ever been apart?_

_He quickly remembered her words from last night. She'd feel bad if he didn't go. His dad wouldn't allow it. He _had_ to go. Basketball was his thing, his future, and so was Gabriella, but she'd always be here for him._

_He put his hands on her face and realized the heat. Pressing his arm against her forehead, he whispered, "Gabriella, do you feel good? You seem sick."_

_She nodded. "I'm okay. You need to get ready to go now."_

_He slowly walked into the bathroom and changed, making sure he had all of his things needed packed. When leaving it, he saw her curled up on the couch with her head bent. He rushed up to her._

_"Gabriella, I really don't think you're okay. You must be sick."_

_"No," she protested. She pointed towards the clock. "You have to go now Troy," she added, changing the subject._

_He looked doubtful but gave her one last kiss before walking out the door. Once the door had closed, she whispered into the dark. "I love you."_

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I turn to my side, blocking out their voices. Sweat drops from my face, and yet I still gather the covers around me. Troy was right; I am sick, and it's not any fun. To check the time, I open my eyes for a split-second, but somehow Sharpay's scrutinizing eyes catch my actions. _Darn, now they know I'm awake._

"Gabriella! How are you feeling?" Sharpay's voice bellows.

"Sick," I moan, and she scooches closer to me as Katelyn walks over to me.

"Aw honey," she consoles me and pushes hair out from my face. "Do you need anything?"

"Zeke's making you soup," chimes Sharpay, and I giggle.

"Mmmm, anything Zeke makes is delicious."

"You got that right!" A voice pitches in, and I look up towards the doorway to see Zeke with none other than food in hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'd do better if you gave me some of that soup," I joke, stretching for the mug. He chuckles and hands it over. As soon as I take my first gulp, I feel somewhat better and sit up. "Thanks mucho."

"Anytime," he says before distributing the rest of the food to the others. Sharpay happily takes it and kisses him on the cheek.

"Gabriella!" My mom squeaks very happily as she sidesteps into my room. "Wow, a full house. Hello everyone," she chuckles, and I smile back. Mom catches sight of Katelyn. "Oh, wow!" She practically screams as she runs over and hugs her. They exchange a few words, and both of them are beaming.

"So, what's up?" I ask, eager to know why she's so eccentric.

"Do you want to meet your father?"

I stare dumbfounded. I've always wanted to meet him since he left. I dreamt about him. He'd be just like me. We'd get along as though we've known each other forever. Practically we'd be best friends. Everything would be perfect.

But now, I doubted it. What if he didn't meet my expectations? What if I didn't meet his?

"Gabriella." Katelyn says softly. I sit there for a second before nodding.

"Of course I want to meet my dad. Why?" My mom smiles brightly and hands me a letter.

_My Wife,_

_After months of trying to find you and make up for my mistakes of leaving you and Gabriella, I have found out that you've moved back to Albuquerque, where I am now. I'd love to see you two. I want to see how my beautiful daughter has grown and how you are doing. I've missed you, and I've coped terribly ever since the last time I saw you._

_I'm hoping everything can be right again. I've grown, and I'm ready to be a part of your life again if you allow me to. I love you, always have and always will._

_I've left my phone number so you can contact me, and hopefully we can meet up soon. I love you. I don't know how many times I can tell you that._

_Love,_

_Gregory_

"For what are you waiting? Call him!" I embrace my mother, and she seems the happiest woman in the world.

Even if my dad doesn't meet my expectations, I know I'll be all right. If he turns out to be a creep, I won't ever have to see him again. Right now, though, I know he's going to be the best man in the world. After all, my mom has always had good taste.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

They work us really hard here. I never knew what it took to do well and play on a higher level. Everyone is top notch here. Not one person is bad. It seems that everyone has live basketball since birth. I sigh and catch the ball as sweat drops down my face.

"Shoot!" Derek, another high school student, calls to me. I swerve to the left and release the ball, straight into the net.

"Good job Bolton," one of the scouts congratulates me, patting me on the back. I smile earnestly. "When are you graduating?"

"One year sir."

He grins. "I'll be sure to see you then. You've got some talent."

A whistle blows, and I turn in the direction of it. "Alright guys, one more drill. Tomorrow we'll be seeing on what you need improvement, but for now, pair up."

Throughout the next fifteen minutes my mind drifts to Gabriella. I wonder how she is. I hope she can cope well. It's a good thing my sister came back this year. She can really help Gabriella if she ever needs help.

Finally the whistle blows, signaling the end of the day. I sprint to my room shared with three other guys. My cell phone beeps from my bag, and I pull it out, then flipping it open to reveal a new text message.

From Gabi: _'troy call me i have some good news xoxo'_

I smile. Then she _is_ doing well. "Montez," I breathe into the phone with a smile once she picks up.

"_Bolton,_" her voice sounds weak but undeniably joyful.

"Are you sick?" My worried tone can be heard from the other line.

"_A little,_" she admits, "_but I do have some good news._"

"I know."

"_Wait, you know that I'm going to get to meet my father?_"

I chuckle. "No, I know that you have good news." I realize what she just said. "You're going to meet your father? That's great Gabi! What did your mom say?"

"_Well, she couldn't stop talking about him. She was so ecstatic. She says he's a great guy and that it's wonderful how I'll get to see him after so long. I'm going to see him one week after tomorrow,_" she announces proudly.

"I bet you're excited. Heck, I'm excited for you! Well now I'm sounding stupid."

Her laugh rings over the phone, and I instantly want to kiss her. "_Troy, you're just silly, and I love you oh so much._"

Derek enters the room and greets me absentmindedly before noticing I'm on my phone. I smile back to him. "Gabi, I wish I were there with you. Actually, no. I wish we were together. I guess we're both having or about to have amazing experiences. A scout has already said that he'll be looking for me next year. If I could hold you, everything would be perfect." My face turns crimson red when I see Derek staring at me oddly. "Anyway, how are you going to meet your dad?"

"_Well, he's taking Mom and me to a fancy restaurant. He's going to pick us up, though before we go we're going to talk and get to know each other a little just so we're not uncomfortable._" She pauses for a second. "_I have to go now Troy._"

"Alright. Bye Gabi. I love you."

"_Bye..._"

I close my cell phone and stuff it into my pocket. I turn towards Derek as he speaks to me. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I nod, "I've been going out with her since January. She's great." It's his turn to nod, and I doze off, dreaming about Gabriella.

* * *

**One Week Later - Gabriella's POV**

"Mom! What should I wear?" I'm searching frantically throughout my room. I don't want to look trashy when I meet my dad.

"I don't know, honey, but you better hurry!" My mom calls from the stairs. I frown, and sift through my closet, finally deciding on a red sweater and my best pair of jeans.

The doorbell rings distantly, and I run down the stairs, clearly displaying my enthusiasm. I smile as my mom opens the door and stands in front, blocking my view. She shifts to the side, and my mouth falls open. I can't believe this.

"M-m-mr. White," I stutter before blacking out...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm, that's a twist. future.mrs.zac.efron gave me the idea to make Albuquerque Gabriella's hometown, and I just expanded on it. Please don't hate me :) 

(If you don't remember who Mr. White is, he's Gabriella's old English teacher who spread rumors about her and Troy.)

Thanks angeex3 for your correction. I wasn't too sure of it myself when I put it :P

Also, thanks to butterflygoodbye, Haloangel504, HSMandChelseaFCfan, dancerlittle, kathyt222, Rizmu, xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33, future.mrs.zac.efron, HSMCaga15, HPandHSMroxmysox, evexl, and OTH-HSM-girlyy for reviewing last chapter.


	19. Tristan

**Author's Note:** Well, there always comes a point in a story where the drama is set on high and everything doesn't exactly go right. Here's that peak. Read and review.

Thanks to OTH-HSM-girlyy, larabaybee, Rizmu, future.mrs.zac.efron, HSMandChelseaFCfan, dancerlittle, kathyt222, Haloangel504, evexl, butterflygoodbye, angeex3, HSMCaga15, zanessa4eva2012, peachie1st for reviewing last chapter.

I'm afraid this chapter wasn't written as well as I'd hoped it to be.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Tristan**

_The mother of her fallen daughter faltered for a second. She glanced from the body on the floor to the man at the door. "You know her?" She whispered, already knowing the answer. She knew that he caused Gabriella misery and hurt at school with his hurtful words. She knew he was insensitive and rude. She knew she had once loved him. She knew she couldn't anymore. Hatred and distaste filled her as her still-husband gulped and nodded. She bent down over her unconscious daughter. From the ground she looked up at the man whom se had once believed was her soul mate, the only one she needed. He stood there stupidly, and her piercing eyes forced her out the door, allowing no exchanging of words. Maybe one day they could make up, but not now. The wounds were still fresh._

_He walked down the street, gushing over his stupidity. Hadn't he known that girl, his former student, was also his daughter? Wasn't it obvious? He knew his daughter's name and he most definitely knew his wife's maiden name, and yet he didn't put two and two together before. He had messed up the one chance he would get. In frustration, he stomped on a soda cup, crushing it into pieces. Strangely enough, it broke him. He dropped to the floor and sobbed tears that he hadn't let fall in the last thirteen years._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

My eyes seem to burn holes in the wall, the same one at which I have been staring for hours. Turmoil, that's the word to describe in what state my mind is. In my head several thoughts are playing.

First off, I can't stand this. I can't believe _Mr. White_ is my father. My father would never hurt me. My father would be kind, caring, generous, and helpful. My father would be a good man. Well, reality check, my father _isn't_. He's a cruel, heartless fool. I never want to see him again.

I hate myself for even being related to that scum. What was my mom thinking all those years ago?

Maybe I should give him a chance. I've been raised to be kind and give second chances (all thanks to my mother.) She was once in love with him. There must be some good in him.

My mind screams right back at me. _Stop trying to be rational Gabriella! Even if he were good, he'd never want you! He said things he can never take back. If he were to die, no tears would be shed. He hurt you before, and he can just hurt you again. Just live your life in despair! You're conceived from the absolute rock bottom worse!_

I force my head to the side, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Tears stain my face, and a pale color washes over me. I can see his face in mine. His lips, his eyes, his nose...all copied in my face.

A frustrated scream fills the house, and I shake to find it's my own. Hurried footsteps crash up the stairs, and worried voices reach my ears. I turn from the mirror and race to the balcony, grabbing my car keys in haste. I don't want to see my mom, Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke, or Katelyn. I just want the easy way out.

I slam the screen door shut and jump the floor. A throbbing pain surges through my leg, but I ignore it and dive into my car. I can spot my visitors looking out my window as I drive away.

In my haste I spot a pitiful looking figure but pay no heed. I need to go somewhere. I need to forget about everything.

A loud atmosphere draws me in, and I stop my car at a club. I walk towards the door, but a man stops me.

"I.D.?"

_I am the tragedy  
And the heroine  
I am lost  
And I am rescuing_

I just stare at him as he does the same to me. Thankfully someone on line comes to my rescue. He's dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Covering his eyes are dark sunglasses. "She's with me." He flashes his I.D. and pulls me in.

_The storm is come  
And I am following_

"Thanks," I shout over the noise, and he nods, taking off his sunglasses. His hair falls over his green eyes and he looks at me strangely.

"I'll get you a drink," he says before going to the bar. I glance around the room, taking in everything. It's so loud and couples are dancing seductively, drinking, and making out. Usually I wouldn't fit in or enjoy it at all, but now is different. It's exactly what I need.

The man returns with two drinks and hands me one. Perfect. It'll be easier this way. "So, what's your name?"

"Gabriella," I reply.

"Tristan," he shouts back.

_My name is Tristan  
And I am alive_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I finish dinner quickly in hope of talking to Gabriella. So many things have happened since we last spoke, and it's been nearly two weeks. I've tried calling her, but never once has she picked up.

My fingers race across the keypad, but the tone keeps on waning. I sigh and wonder why she would never answer.

Maybe something didn't go well...

Maybe she's not okay...

My heart pounds faster and I dial my sister's phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Katelyn! Is something wrong with Gabriella? I've been trying to call her."

"_No hellos_?" She huffs, but her voice changes, "_She's...gone..._"

"What?!" I scream.

"_Oh, no no no!_" She sputters quickly, making sure I don't get the wrong idea. "_She's been depressed, and--_"

Urgently, I cut my sister off, "What happened?"

She took a breath from the other end. "_Well, you remember Mr. White?_"

I nod before realizing that she can't see me. "Yeah," I say with my voice just above a whisper, "Don't tell me--"

"_He's her father, and she took it pretty hard. She hasn't talked to anybody and locked herself in her room. I was over today with Amanda downstairs and some of our friends, and we heard a piercing scream. We went to check on her, but she had sneaked out and drove away..._"

"Oh god..."

She's never done this before. I have to find her...

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

_Forever young  
I come from God knows where  
'Cos now I'm here  
Without a hope or care_

We become one of those seductive dancing couples. My mind fuzzes and my eyesight blurs. All I can see is an outline, one that protrudes fun and no worries as my troubles fade away.

_I am trouble  
And I am troubled too_

_My name is Tristan  
And I am alive_

He leads me out, and I take his hand carelessly.

Dark. He pushes me. I feel pain and hands under my shirt.

"No," I groan, but his hands move upward in an attempt to pull it off.

_Sorrow by name  
And sorrow by nature  
Working for joy  
On overtime _

_Stuck on a line  
Of misadventure  
I fear no crime_

I stumble and topple over. He's on top of me and keeps undressing me.

"Please don't." Fear. I'm too drunk to feel it's full affect.

"You want this," his voice whispers forcefully in my ear and continues. I can barely think. This isn't my body; this isn't my mind.

All I can think about is getting away and Troy. He would never do this to me. He would protect me. If he were here, everything would be all right, but he's not, and it isn't...

I lose all hope and become limp, letting him to strip me more, strip my heart out...

_I am the victim  
And the murderer  
You speak of love  
But I've never heard of her_

_I am fucked  
And I am fucking too_

"Get away from her," a familiar voice snarls. I force my head up and see those blue eyes. Glimmer ignites in my heart.

"Look man, she's mine. I got her first." These words darken Troy's face and he steps closer, fists clenched, ready to punch Tristan.

"She's not something to take advantage of! She's a girl, you sick bastard!" The malice in his voice is clear. "Now get away from her and never go near her again!" He pushes him up against the wall but lets go of him after a threatening minute, allowing him to run away.

"Troy," I whisper, and he stands over me. His eyes meet mine, but I can see no break in them, no happiness or hope. They hit me like a bag of bricks, pulling me out of my state for a moment. The hurt is obvious.

Then, black...The night passes away while I lie still.

_My name is Tristan  
And I am alive_

**Author's Note:** Eek. What does Troy think? What will happen? Hopefully I'll post the next chapter soon (which I always say but never do. Sorry.)

The song was _Tristan_ by Patrick Wolf. It's actually quite an interestingly odd song, and I think he's high in the music video :)

P.S. This story has gotten farther than I had thought it would. It has 150 reviews, almost 10,000 hits, 25 favorites, a couple c2s, and 40+ alerts. All I have to say is thanks guys. You truly rock.


	20. An Honest Mistake

**Chapter 20: An Honest Mistake**

**November of Junior Year – Gabriella's POV**

I'm back at the first half of my life, before that first sunset, before Troy. It's somehow depressing to pass someone in the hall and know everything about them and have shared hundreds of wonderful memories with them, and still pretend as though you're strangers, just ignore each other like you don't exist. It hurts, and I'll never get over it.

Honestly, I have nothing to account for these past few months. Life is dull; time is slow. It passes inevitably when everything seems to be crashing down. Sometimes it can be your friend, sometimes a foe. For me, it neither helps nor hurts. It just drags with no significances.

My eyes follow him with spite as he kisses _her_ softly and brushes past me to get to his own seat. That girl used to be me. He had promised that girl would always be me, but promises are broken. Words cannot be trusted.

_People  
They don't mean a thing to you  
They move right through you  
Just like your breath  
But sometimes  
I still think of you  
And I just wanted to  
Just wanted you to know  
My old friend...  
I swear I never meant for this  
I never meant..._

He turns his head in his seat and smiles, reaching me. My heart races, and I can't help but feel everything that I used to. My head swivels to the side, and behind my body, I see his new girlfriend. My heart shatters again. He was smiling at her, of course.

She giggles and forces her head back to her paper. I force mine back to the front, and our eyes meet. They hold the same hurt and anger as that night. A lump catches in my throat, but I gulp it down.

_Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
An honest mistake_

* * *

_His mind was a wreck as he carried her to his car. He couldn't deal with this—a girlfriend who could just blow everything away and isolate herself, hurting herself in the process. He wished she could have been sensible, as she was known to be._

_He placed her down in the passenger seat and sighed. Sadly he turned the ignition on and began to drive her home._

_This had to end. He couldn't take it. It was great while it lasted, but now he was mad. She had gotten drunk with some stranger who turned out to be capable of being a rapist._

_His thoughts traced back to a couple of hours ago when he, without thinking, bought a plane ticket in a rush since he had a bad feeling in his gut about Gabriella. He had just left the training, and now that he thought about it, he missed on a lot because of it. His opportunity was dashed. UCLA might see him as untrustworthy now and one to just go whenever he felt like it._

_He had just wanted to save his girlfriend from anything bad. He had wanted to protect her, but now he knew he couldn't if she tended to do these things._

_Anger swelled up, and his foot hit the gas harder. Sooner than he knew it, he parked his Jaguar in her driveway for the last time. He took the house-keys from her and the door before bringing her in to the relief of her mother._

_"Troy! Oh my, is Gabriella all right?"_

_Troy's sullen face didn't reassure her. "She got drunk, and almost raped, then she blacked out." Amanda's face turned ashen pale, but Troy didn't notice and placed the petite brunette on the couch._

_"Is there any way we can wake her up?"_

_Troy shook his head. "I don't think so." He noticed the worried look on Amanda's face. "Don't worry. I'll watch her, make sure noting happens."_

_Her head moved from left to right slowly. "No, I should."_

_"It's ok, I got it." He reassured her, and she gave up and started walking to her room._

_"You know where everything is. Do you want me to call your parents?" Troy didn't take his eyes off his girlfriend in front of him, so her mother decided to just call them anyway._

_He sat there staring for a while before she stirred._

_"Troy." Her voice was still slurred, her breathing uneven._

_"Gabriella, I can't do this anymore." He looked at her confusion, and he knew he had to explain. He didn't want it to hurt anymore. "Us, it's too hard. I can't trust you to handle things the right way. It's too much work."_

_Her voice became needy and loud. "No, Troy! You can't! You can't do this!" Her last words echoed in his ears._

_"Gabriella, I can!" His voice grew louder, more ferocious. "What you can't do is be unreasonable! It ruined everything! _Everything!_"_

_She shook with silent tears, and he immediately felt hatred towards himself. He didn't like seeing her like this._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered and embraced her, but he was still going to end it. She had to understand that._

_She shook her head with unsteady breaths until he walked out the door. She could still picture is figure in her teary eyes. The girl had experienced love, and she believed she couldn't survive without it now. Her heart, which had once been full, was exposed and ripping ever faster. She was not okay._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

The bell rings, signaling the end of first period and the beginning of lunch. I quickly pick myself up and scamper to my locker. I barely stuff my books in it before shutting it closed, and turning around. None other do I bump into but Troy Bolton, the one I can't keep my mind off.

"Sorry," I mutter. What I want to say is I'm sorry for everything, for getting drunk, throwing away his opportunity, destroying everything...But my lips won't let the words pass.

He nods solemnly, and his girlfriend steers him away, dangling him in front of me.

"This must be a nightmare." Troy turns to me. _Did I just say that out loud?_

_Sometimes  
I forget I'm still awake  
I fuck up and say these things out loud_

He breaks on me, letting everything out. "Life's been a nightmare since that night! You got drunk!" He takes steps forward, seeming to push me back. My eyes tear; my heart rips. "You jeopardized everything, and you couldn't even talk to me! Gabriella, you don't even know!" I cower in fear as he advances on me. His eyes are solid, his stature serious. The truth hurts. I've only seen him like this once before, and that was that night. I break as he just did, but my way is definitely more pitiful. I collapse on the ground and allow the tears to fall.

_My old friend...  
I swear I never meant for this  
I never meant..._

I feel a body next to me, a kind one. Ryan hugs me and tells me it'll be all right, but I cannot hear them. All that echoes in my mind are Troy's words.

Finally I listen to my friend and allow him to help me up.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll tell the nurse you're sick. Just go to my car and wait. Okay?" I nod and take the keys to get in. After stumbling to his car, I sit in the back, hugging myself.

Ryan returns several minutes later with Sharpay, trying to sound as cheery as he can. Sharpay pushes herself next to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Gabriella, we're going to have so much fun today that you'll forget about what happened," she promises. I smile weakly and slump down, not bothering to ask what we're going to do.

We approach a looming building. "No, not here," I protest. Too many people will be here. After all, it is the mall.

"Oh, come on. We're not going shopping; we're not even going to be around a lot of people for most of the time." Sharpay pulls me up, and I submit reluctantly.

"Okay then, what are we doing?"

"Did you ever see Meet the Robinsons?" I shake my head, and she grins. "Good."

In time, we make it to the movie theater, and I wander to the back. Ryan and Sharpay follow. I couldn't feel even more like a little kid, but the movie is good, and I feel a little better.

"Have fun?" Sharpay asks while we get up and our eyes adjust to the lights. I shrug, and Ryan puts his arm over my shoulder.

"You know you did Gabi. _I_ even liked that movie," Ryan reasons with me to say yes. "Well, the day isn't over yet, and we have more to do."

* * *

I watch Sharpay scream as her eyes follow the ball. "Come on Jenna!" I almost laugh at how enthusiastic she seems to see Ryan's girlfriend play soccer. "Shoot, shoot!" 

The brunette kicks the ball, and it lands straight in the net. It's several rapid noises in a row. First the cheering, second the whistle, third the buzzer, and then some more cheering and stomping.

The brunette walks towards us proudly with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good job," I congratulate her on her winning goal.

"Thanks. That was intense." She pecks Ryan on the lips then turns back to me. "Gabi, how are you?"

"Well," I decide to not try to hide it, "I could be better, but I absolutely couldn't be worse."

"Aw," she replies sympathetically, "I'm guessing you don't want to about it?"

I nod, and she understands.

"Hey, we should get ice cream," Ryan chimes in, "My treat."

On our way to the ice cream shop, we pass someone I'd know from a mile away. Once again, I see the all of his emotions in his eyes. I feel how much he hates me ever since that night. I hate myself for it too.

_Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
An honest mistake_

No matter how hard I try, I can't away from it.

"Can I go home now?" I meekly whisper to Ryan, and he sees Troy as well. He takes one look at me and nods.

"It's getting kind of late. We should go now."

I run to my room with my backpack. I'm going through my daily routine of homework and hyperventilating. Well, it's not daily, at least not anymore.

My arm moves fast to turn on the CD player so my mom won't realize anything.

The Fray, the CD Troy gave to me...

I have to forget about him, but I can't, not after seeing him today, hearing him yell, looking in his eyes openly revealing his hate for me...

I forcefully zip open my bag and pull out my homework; only one paper catches my eye. _Talent show._

I have an idea now...I dial a number from last year.

"_Hello?_" Her voice echoes in my ear.

"Hey, is this Kelsi?"

_Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
Don't look at me that way  
It was an honest mistake  
An honest mistake_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know alerts aren't working, but I still got enough reviews for last chapter. Thanks guys :) 

Review now, and I promise you this isn't the end of Gabriella and Troy.

I won't say anything else except for that next chapter is just other couples, and then we get to know how Troy feels after that.


	21. Fireworks

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry, guys; this chapter is short. I've just had so much trouble writing about other character's relationships. You've been waiting too long for this, and I'm ashamed to offer you this. I'll be sure to make it up to you guys next chapter when you get to find out what Troy is thinking and going through. You really deserve it, considering I got 20 reviews for last chapter. I'll repeat for some people who wanted to hear this: last chapter was not the end of Troy and Gabriella. In fact, they should be getting back together soon.

Warning: This chapter is just a crummy filler.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Fireworks**

**With Taylor and Chad**

_He smiled when he passed her in the hall. He caught her elbow to get her attention and make her stop._

_"My house, after school?"_

_She nodded, but then stopped. "Basketball?" She questioned. It was Friday; he always had practice on Fridays._

_He dismissed her question, "Cancelled." She took his word and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. They had been going out for almost a year, and everything was perfect between them. Whenever they were together, nothing could be wrong. She loved every minute with him._

Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me  
But what's it gonna take to prove that I'm for real?  
'Cause you know how I feel about you  
You know I can't live without you  
I just wanna stay and make it real

**With Sharpay and Zeke**

_"I got a new recipe, and I want to try it out." Zeke was excited, as he always was whenever he found something new to cook. Sharpay would help him carry out the recipe. She would go to his house and do a few things, but most of the time she just watched. It was great to see someone so into something. "Can you come today?"_

_"Sure, what is it?" She asked excitedly. Whatever it was, she knew it would be good._

"_Finally that crème brûlée." He had promised her last year that he would make her one, but he could never get the perfect recipe or make it exactly the right way. He had decided to try it today._

_"Seriously?" Her eyebrows were raised. From him, she had learned it was one of the hardest recipes to complete. It was utterly complicated._

_He nodded, and his smile brightened her day._

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two

* * *

**With Taylor and Chad**

_She snuggled closer to him as the TV blared. Whenever a frightening or extra-loud scene would occur, she would cringe, and Chad would always notice. Instinctively he kissed her forehead._

_Taylor traced her eyes to him, and a smile escaped her lips despite the morbidity of the movie. She leaned closer to him and brought her lips against his._

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

_In that kiss they felt passion. Their bodies inched closer, and his hands traveled down her back and up her shirt, receiving a twinge from her. He pushed away due to her reluctance._

_"I'm sorry," he muttered._

_She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I guess...I didn't expect anything."_

_They just stared at each other for a while, so many emotions toying with their minds._

I just wanna feel you tonight  
making sure the moment's just right  
I could die just staring in your eyes  
I just wanna feel your heartbeat  
hold you even closer to me  
Fall asleep with you right by my side  
We'll see fireworks tonight

**With Sharpay and Zeke**

_Sharpay was amazed once again by Zeke's skill in the kitchen. She stayed leaning on the counter as he moved around and worked. If she dared touch anything, she imagined, everything would be ruined. There was nothing she could do but watch him._

_He was concentrating so hard that it brought a smile to her face. He managed to glance at her and notice this. "What?" He asked curiously yet happily._

_"You're a pro," her cheerful voice rang in his ears._

_"Of course, I'm not," he chuckled, "I wish I were though."_

_"Zeke, you're going to be the perfect chef."_

_He grinned and pecked his girlfriend on the lips. "I love you," he muttered for the first time. _

I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way  
And sharing it with you would make it even more than that

'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me

**With Taylor and Chad**

_She thoughtfully rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Last year she had thought she knew everything, but now thinking back, she realized she didn't know love. In fact, she didn't know much. She was ready to know more._

_He brought her into a kiss, and this time they didn't stop. Feelings were definitely evident in it, especially love._

I know, you know, it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me (we'll see fireworks tonight)

_She surfaced for air and said something she had been debating over in her head._

_"I'm ready," she whispered._

We'll see fireworks tonight.


	22. Over My Head

**Chapter 22: Over My Head**

**Troy's POV**

It's Friday, and I'm still thinking about what I did to Gabi—Gabriella on Monday. I snapped at her, and it just hurt me to see her hurt like that. I never intended for this to happen. Who actually wants someone they once loved to tremble in fear before them?

When did I become this way? When did I change? I don't like myself. I can even tell I'm isolating myself from the others. Maybe I seemed to get over Gabriella too fast...

Chad throws the ball to me, and I almost fumble and miss it, but now it's in my hands. Everything happens in slow motion.

_I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

I wish there was a way to get out of this, to just ignore everything and have it like it used to be. I wish I could turn back time and be with Gabriella again. I wish my friends were still true to me. I wish, I wish, I wish...Life would be so much easier...

_  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears  
_

I tilt my head towards the side and spot my girlfriend cheering for me. Her blonde hair is tied up in a loose ponytail with red and white ribbon. She's wearing my other jersey, and she's jumping excitedly. She calls my name. She's ecstatic, and she's not Gabriella...

_  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

I glance at the scoreboard. There's eight seconds to the clock. Yells and cheers are directed at me; my team's counting on me. I glance around at an entire gym of anticipating watchers. Sometimes the pressure can be overwhelming. Knowing that I let them down would not only tear them down, but me also. Everything is riding on me.

_  
Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along  
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between  
_

Finally my eyes come across the person I want to hold so much, the one I was stupid enough to let go and hurt. She stands out; she's not with the rest. She's off to the side, looking uncomfortable. A deer in the headlights, Katelyn would say.

She moves her head slightly at an angle away from me, upsetting her hair. I can imagine the scent of her hair, her lips against mine.

_  
Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind  
_

I remember when she would be the one cheering for me. My number would be painted on her face, and every time I looked at her, I knew I could win. In fact, she would influence me to step up my game just by being there.

I loved her, what happened to that?

_  
And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves  
_

**Gabriella's POV**

As I watch Troy, I try to let go of him. I try to forget about the times we've shared. I try to get over the fact that he's not mine. Everything is in the past. A part of me is just telling me to bury it.

This time of the game would be the climax for me. I'd be just as excited as Troy. I'd be the crazy girlfriend rooting for her boyfriend. I would think that if he missed, my day would be ruined as well. Now I'm just hoping that he doesn't mess up so my friends, our school can win.

_  
And everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind_

**Troy's POV**

I wish I could tell her I'm sorry for everything, that I love her, and nothing ever did change that. I was irrational, and I can't blame anything on her. Whatever she has done, I would have done as well.

I need her. I need her beside me; I need her with me. Instantly, I would forgive her if only she would talk to me.

The swish of the net, a buzzer, my school cheering—it all means nothing to me. No one is in the room except for Gabriella. I can only hear her; I can only see her. No one else matters.

I want to take a step towards her, but I can't force my legs to move. Now I'm the deer in headlights. As she turns away, someone grabs me, forcing my attention on her instead.

"Nicole," I say unenthusiastically and heartbroken, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Good job! You won!" She pulls me in a hug, but I just push away. It doesn't seem right. Her stature changes. "Are you okay?"

"Actually, I'm not."


End file.
